The Future That Was Made
by Abandonedwolfe
Summary: Twenty-three years later Beacon has been rebuilt, with new teachers, and new students. However, Ruby's been missing for fifteen of those years. Everyone has been training harder, or teaching a new generation to continue fighting. The only threat seen in years is Grimm, and no one knows about the White Fang with suspicion of being wiped out. Characters from Season 3 are gone Has OCs
1. Chapter 1

**The First Day  
**

"It's been a while old friends. It's been nice talking with you, but I have something else I need to do."

A bell rang and students began to enter the room. Everyone was seated and waiting for the teacher, while chatting with friends. An averaged height female, wearing dark purple leggings, with a small black skirt, a black buttoned up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black hair, low heeled boots, and a bow on top of her head walked into the room. She stood in front of the teachers desk and waited for the class to quiet down. All but one student realized she was waiting.

"Man I'm telling you she's a freak. I swear her tail was real." the Boy said to his friend in a quiet tone, but not quiet enough for the teacher to miss. Blake Wukong took note of the boys attitude and cleared her throat to get the students attention, which succeed.

"Mr. Winchester is it?"

"Yeah that's me." He said in a cocky tone.

"If you are finished, I would like to start class. If that's OK with you." Blake said sarcastically which earned her a few chuckles.

"Now seeing as you're all here we'll begin. My name is Ms. Wukong and as you should all know this is history. Can anyone tell me why we should study past events?"

A student with shoulder length grey-sh white hair and hazel eyes hesitantly raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Daichi."

"Well, I believe that it's so we can learn from past mistakes."

"To keep it simple yes. However there is much more to it then that. It's also so we can learn to not be ignorant about past events that became the future we have. I'm sure some of you may have heard of the Faunus War. Does anyone know what is believed to be the greatest turning point?"

A boy with snow white hair, light blue eyes, and perfect posture raised his hand.

"Mr. Vasilias, do you know?"

"It was the battle of Fort Castle, when General LeGume attempted to ambush the Faunus at night."

"Correct, I-" Blake was cut off when she heard Albert Winchester whispering, due to her cat ears under her bow.

"How do you think animals managed to beat that general?"

Blake was furious, but as a teacher at Beacon she still had rules to follow.

"Mr. Winchester, I assume you have a question to ask." she frowned.

"Yea, how could a bunch of dumb animals overpower a General?"

Another student with neck length black hair and blue eyes spoke up. "I believe that if General LeGume would have been a bit more open minded about his opponents ability maybe he would've, oh I don't know, known that they have an advantage in the dark."

"You-" is the only thing that Albert was able to get off before being interrupted.

"Mr. Winchester if you can not accept the answer to a question you asked, then perhaps you shouldn't ask it." She said as she winked to the girl who answered the question, without anyone else noticing.

The class continued on, however Albert Winchester occasionally spoke out of line with a comment about the faunus, which was put to rest by Blake. She did notice a few different students that got uneasy when such comment was made, she took note of which students they were. Eventually the bell rang signaling the end of the first class.

"Alright, class the assignment has been sent to your scrolls. An small essay explaining what you believe to be the best battle of the war for learning. Remember it doesn't matter what battle as long as you explain the lesson and logic behind it. I will see you all tomorrow."

The class got up to leave. Albert spotted a girl with a wolf like tail in front of him and was about to grab it. Blake used her semblence to get in front of him. Everyone noticed this and was shocked.

"Wasn't she over there a moment ago?" one boy asked his friend.

"Class one moment please."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened.

"I will not tolerate anything that is to discriminate against another. Am I clear?" Staring at Albert, but directing it to the whole class.

"Yes, ma'am." the class responded.

"Good, I wish to speak with Ms. Scarlet, Ms. Zelber, Mr. Raitzu, Ms Daichi, Ms. Trinity, Mr. Alvante, Mr. Gregory, and Mr. Arlet."

Each one who had their name called sat back down in the front row as the rest of the class left. The girl who answered Albert's question was about to leave before Blake stopped her.

"Ms. Arc." The girl stopped and turned around. "Yes, Ms. Wukong?"

"Thank you for your "participation" with Albert's debate and before you leave would you please lock the door behind you?"

The girl nodded and left the room locking the door behind her.

"Ms. Wukong, what is this about?" Nathanial Gregory a bull Faunus with short brown hair and black eyes asked,

"I just need to talk to you about something for a moment." she responded

"I couldn't help but notice that you only pulled aside those of us who are Faunus. Is there a reason for that?" Melody Scarlet, stated with a hint of anger to her words.

Blake stayed calm to respond "That's exactly why I asked you eight. It's less then it used to be, but there are still those willing to discriminate against the Faunus. Can you all keep a secret just between us?"

All but one nodded in agreement, Randy Alvante a gorilla Faunus with brown eyes, and short black hair that looked like he just rolled out of bed. His notable trait was thick facial hair and abnormal muscle tone. "Is this with dealing with my argument with Albert if so he started it. I think that this is-"

He was cut off by Blake swiftly moving her hand to her head and taking her bow off. The eight students gasped. She realized that nobody other than from her old team RWBY, team JNPR, and a few teachers from the past knew. She never felt comfortable taking it off, but she had to show Randy that she was willing to trust them.

"I want you to keep this our secret, but listen to me. I have certain rules to follow as a teacher, but I will deal with this accordingly. The headmaster will be notified and action will be taken. If you have anymore trouble outside of my class let me know and I promise I will help you." She finished by putting her bow back on. "Now what class do you all have next?"

"Sparring." they all responded.

"Ok, I will let your teacher know and have you excused for what you missed." They all left with a new appreciation for their teacher.

 _It's not as bad as I thought it was going to be. First day though so only time will tell._ With that though Blake had a break in-between her classes and decided to go to the headmaster personally. She knocked on the door when she arrived

"Come in." Ren said as he heard a knock.

Blake entered and closed the door behind her. She set a file on his desk and sighed.

Ren opened up the file "What's this about, Blake?"  
"It's one of my students, he's been less then cooperative. That's his file, and he's not much different then what Cardin used to be."

Ren looked at her curiously "Albert Winchester? It shouldn't be to difficult to handle. I'll call Cardin and notify him. After all he has become more then just tolerant of the Faunus, he's accepted them."

Blake smiled at that statement. Humans and Faunus getting closer to not having any problems. This has been one of the greatest times for peace between the two. Although there was a concern she had, and Ren noticed this.

"Blake, you seem rather abstract today." the headmaster simply stated.

"It's just.." she composed herself a little before continuing "I haven't heard of any recent White Fang attacks. It almost seems like they have stopped. It has helped the Faunus, but it's just strange."

"Yang was sent on a mission to investigate. I was unsure if they planned on making a move, however I won't know for sure until she comes to speak with me. I believe she's here now, but is busy at the moment." Ren finished with a sip of his tea.

"I see, that's all I wanted to speak with you about." She opened the door and left.

The eight students that Blake talked to walked in to a few students glaring and others just noting their presence.

"Glad you could join us. I didn't want you to miss anything so I waited for you. Take a seat wherever you want. Everyone, you can call me Jaune, Mr. Arc-" he was cut off by a tall blond women with her right arm missing just above the elbow.

"Or you can call him vomit boy!" this caused some to look confused and others to laugh.

Jaune looked over at Yang in surprise.

"What?"

"Guess who's back?" Yang said with a big grin on her face.

"Alright class feel free to talk, but just don't call me vomit boy." the class laughed and started chatting with their friends.

"So Yang, what's up?"

"Oh not much, just stopping by. Finished up a mission and have to swing by to talk to Ren."

"That makes sense. Give me just a minute to get started and we can continue our conversation."

Yang gave him a thumbs up.

"Ok, so today I'll be evaluating everyone individually. You have 10 minutes to form a strategy and make sure your gear is organized."

Jaune stepped to the side to talk with Yang. Unknowing to them a small figure cloaked in the corner was observing everyone.

"So how was your mission?"

"Oh nothing worth calling a mission. The best I got was pummeling a guy into a wall because he wouldn't tell me what I wanted to know. Other then that it wasn't exciting. I did get a little bit of intel on a few things, but that's for Ren to know."

"Right, gotch ya. So-" He was interrupted by a girl with blonde hair, light purple eyes, a slightly tan complexion, razor sharp canine teeth and a red wolf tail. She wore white cargo pants, brown combat boots, and a sleeveless black shirt.

"I'm sorry Mr. Arc, but I have a question?"

"Hmm, what is it Ms...?"

"Scarlet." she responded "and I have been trying to practice a take down for some time, but I can't seem to get it right."

"What are your weapons?" Yang interjected.

"Oh, I have these," pulling out two shotguns about 14 inches in length, "they also transform into gauntlet that wraps around my hand, sort of like yours Miss" she showed them how they transformed. "They have a custom clasp that goes around the palm of my hand so I can still grapple with opponents, and stabilize the recoil if I want to add a shot to any of my punches."

Yang offered a high five "Nice kid. Those are pretty cool. I think I could help with your style. What take down are you trying?"

"It starts off by grabbing your opponents arm, straightening it out, then flipping them over on their back."

"Ok try it on me." Yang offered

"Are you sure...?"

"Yeah, don't worry, you won't hurt me."

Yang was going at s slower pace to make sure the girl could effectively try the take down, but failed.

"I don't understand where I'm going wrong." she seemed a little down.

"Here, let me show you. When you try to flip them make sure you're close enough and kinda crouched. When you want to flip them, pop your hips while flipping them over, otherwise you'll just be hanging onto their arm and it'll be a chance for them to counter."

"OK. Thank you so much Ms...?"

"Xiao Long."

Melody was running back to her team, before Yang stopped her. The girl tuned around to Yang giving her a thumbs up and smiling. In a shadow where nobody noticed, a single tear dropped from the figures face.

"When are you going to tell her?" Jaune asked cautiously

Yang closed her eyes and exhaled "Do I deserve her after everything that's happened? After everything she's been through, do I even have a right anymore."

"Yang, she's still-" Jaune was cut off as Yang started to shake.

"Jaune..." she started slowly in a low tone "it doesn't matter. Think if that happened to Lilly. How would you face her."

"You forget, I'm an Arc." he defended.

"What do you mean by that?" she retaliated.

"Remember the dace we had our first year for the Vytal festival?"  
Yang chuckled "How could anyone forget, you wore a dress."

"Yea I did. Do you know why though?"

Thinking to herself she realized that Jaune didn't tell anyone that she knew of. She shook her head in response.

"I told Phyrra that if she didn't get a date that I would wear a dress. Even if it wasn't thought through all the way, I still had to uphold my word in a sense of honor. It doesn't matter what's happened before, as long as you do everything you can to make it up to that person, then you've done your part." he finished with a small smile.

"You're right, but I don't want to throw off her focus right before a match."

"That's a good point. If you want to stick around and help out with class it wouldn't hurt."

"I'm game. Maybe get a few matches in myself." Yang smirked.

Jaune decided to start evaluation. He and Yang walked to the center of the room. He set up the board for the battles to come and decided how to go about choosing who went first. He spotted a blue eyed, silver hair, boy who seemed like he might have been reading his scroll. He looked at his roster and called the boy out.

"Yael Ren, care to start us off?"

The boy nodded his head, walked to the stage, and prepared his weapons. Jaune explained that it was a tournament style, and if his aura counter reached critical level he would call the match. Again the boy only nodded, which Jaune noted. The count down hit zero and the match began.

Yael began by rushing Jaune, while transforming his handguns into rings with blades. Slashing down with one and immediately across with the other, Jaune parried the first one with his sword, and blocked the second with his shield. Jaune attempted to hit Yael by swinging his sword. Yael dodged his sword rolling to the outside and started shooting.

Jaune's reacted to this by turning around, shield up. Yael was already on the opposite side of him, with one of the blades at Jaune's throat. Jaune stayed there a second before ending the match and commending him. Jaune started looking for another student.

A student with dark red hair, blood red eyes, and a dead pan look was next. Jaune called him down. Warren already had his weapons ready, and just stared at the blond teacher. Again the counter reached zero indicating the begin.

Warren ran forward meeting Jaune in the middle. Jaune started by slashing at Warren, who spread his arms above him, stopping Jaune's sword. This shocked everyone. Warren flipped, putting himself behind Jaune. Warren then began constricting the wires, that made his weapon. Jaune acted quickly slipping underneath the wire he was caught in, running towards the student. Warren, not expecting this, and struggled to regain his stance.

Jaune swung his sword at warrens side, which he caught with his Ghost Wire. He wrapped it around the sword and pulled the sword out of the blonds hand. Warren smirked and tried to wrap it around Jaune, but the teacher swept the students feet from underneath him. Jaune used the moment to carry his shield inches from Warren's throat.

He called the match, with his hand outstretched to help the angry student up. Warren swatted it away and got up. Yang was about to give him a piece of her mind, but Jaune stopped her.

"Warren, there's no disgrace from a loss in practice as long as you learned from it." Jaune calmly stated.

Warren avoided his gaze and went back to his seat. Jaune sighed and looked for another student. Falin Sky was next. The student walked to the center of the ring and prepared himself. Jaune noted that he had no weapon.

The count hit zero and they were off. Jaune took the offensive role this time. He closed the distance and swung his sword. The aqua haired student dodged and went to attack only to be hit by a shield. This sent him back 5 feet. He moved his jaw back and forth making sure it wasn't broken.

Falin decided to use his semblance. He created throwing knives out of aura and threw them all around Jaune acting like he missed. He created a sword and shield mimicking Jaune's. He swung at Jaune who side stepped, however Jaune didn't see the thin cord connecting the knives and tripped. Falin lunged, but his sword was blocked by a shield. Jaune kicked the student behind the knee and he fell down, this allowed Jaune to regain his composure.

Falin dispelled his current weapons and used his semblance to create two handguns like Yael's. He shot at Jaune who blocked, and went to flip over him. He wasn't expecting Jaune to jump at him however and was knocked to the ground, sword at his throat.

Jaune asked if he needed to go to the infirmary, but the student insisted he was alright. Jaune was panting at this point and turned to Yang.

"You want to take the next one?"

She pumped her fist and nearly shouted "I thought you'd never ask."

"Alright, choose anyone I haven't. Also go about half speed unless necessary."

Yang nodded at this. She thought for a minute about each student. She then pointed at Melody motioning for her to be next. Melody walked to the area, and looked at the blondes missing arm with concern. Yang coughed purposely and the Wolf Faunus looked up.

"Kid, I'm a full fledged Huntress. Don't let this slow you down, unless you want to get beat."

Melody got flustered, because Yang was right. Melody cared about people and didn't want that to be her downfall against any opponent. This didn't escape Yang and Jaune.

"You know, your just like me." Yang stated but with hidden tears.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Melody was getting a little angry at this point.

Yang didn't answer, because the battle began. Melody had her gauntlets on and sent a few shots at Yang. Expecting this, the blonde countered with her Ember Celica. Melody couldn't see through the smoke so she waited with her guard up. Yang came speeding through the smoke with the help of her weapon.

Melody charged at her and their fists collided. The ground shifted beneath them, a few pieces of debris flew outward, and there was a blast of air at everyone watching. Melody went to punch Yang with her other arm, but Yang countered with her only hand.

Melody took her chance to keep Yang's hand occupied as she went for an uppercut. Yang saw this coming and kicked at the girls leg. Melody used warp, her semblance and was now behind Yang. The blonde was confused and got hit in the back of the head. This set her off. She whipped around, eyes red, and screaming.

Everyone was nervous, including Jaune. However the purple eyed wolf was smiling and accepted the challenge. They were both throwing a fury of punches and kicks trying to hit the other. Melody succeeding a few times, because Yang was predictable.

Melody warping from time to time, to avoid a few oncoming blows. Eventually she started tiring, and slowing down. Yang taking her chance at one last uppercut to her stomach, landing the blow. The girl falling to the ground, was heaving for air, and passed out.

Yang snapped out of her furry and started to panic a little. She looked worriedly at Jaune with tears on the brink of falling. He nodded and Yang took her to the infirmary.

The class was almost over, so there was no time for anymore matches. Jaune decided to let the students ask questions, and answered many of them. However time ran out and the bell for lunch rang. The students were leaving and Jaune pulled Warren aside to speak with him.

"Warren, are you OK? I know it's not easy to lose, but I've had more experience in my time. This is meant as friendly advice, not to gloat."

"I'm fine. Now let me go." Warren said as he pushed his way past Jaune.

Jaune just shook his head and thought.

 _If you were here, what would you do?_

Most of the students and some teachers went to the cafeteria and grabbed a tray for their food. Team WNTR sat at one of the tables in the middle, team WOLF stayed together as well, but the two members from team MSRY that sat together was Selfee and Raitzu. Yael finished his food and headed to the library. Not many could tell, but Blake knew that something bothered him. She followed him to the library to see if she could help. Everyone took some time and familiarize themselves with each other a little better, while they chowed down.

 _Meanwhile in the library..._

Yael enjoyed reading, however this trip to the library was for more than fun. He wanted to do some research on Vale's history and look up files of renown hunters and huntresses. He found one book that seemed almost new and opened it.

He looked through the index and found what he might have been looking for. _The destruction of Beacon._ Looking through the pages, he found the page numbers. He found the section by skimming through the pages and saw some pictures next to the pages he was searching for. What he saw was horrifying..

Blake walking towards him made herself known "Yael Ren, if i'm not mistaken."

This startled him and he turned around, nearly dropping the book.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble. You just seemed a little down is all. I just wanted to see if I could help."

Yael turned the book to Blake as he pointed to a picture of her, after Adam stabbed her. Blake looked at him for a moment, before she continued.

"What do you want to know?"

He turning a few pages, showing Blake the picture of Yang, indicating he wanted to know more.

"She was my partner here at Beacon. With the other two we formed team RWBY. However we split up. Yang Xiao Long became a fully active huntress. Weiss Schnee took up her fathers company and still accepts missions from time to time. I decided I wanted to become a teacher. The leader of the team... Ruby, well she went missing." Blake said in a somber tone as she recollected the past.

He mouthed an apology and decided to check the book out. They both went to their next destination.

 _Later at the infirmary..._

Yang was carrying Melody on her back, while she rushed through the doors. Neo looked up from her paperwork startled. She looked at Yang and motioned to one of the empty beds. Neo started looking at Melody, then noticed Yang's concern for the girl. Neo looked at Yang with a questioning look.

"We were sparring, and I lost control and I hit her in the stomach pretty hard."

Neo silently sighed, while looking at Yang.

"Neo, I'm sorry, but is she going to be OK?" Tears running down her face.

Neo brought out a x-ray and started to set it up. She pointed for Yang to leave, while she took a few scans. She got the results and showed Yang.

"I'm not exactly sure what I'm looking at."

Neo explained using hand motions that it was only a small fracture to the lower ribs. She brought out some wrap to put around the girls body. Neo walked over to Yang, hugged her, and smiled.

"You sure she'll be fine?"

Neo nodded her head and motioned for Yang to go see Ren, and she would message her when Melody woke up. With that she left to report to the headmaster.

Ren sighed as Nora broke the doors off the hinges.

"Nora, I told you to open the doors carefully so that didn't happen."

"Sorry Ren." saying with a still happy expression "I just thought you should know that Yang was back." the blonde was following behind Nora.

"Hey Ren, what's up?" Yang seemed less enthusiastic.

"Well other then needing new doors, things have been pretty good."

"That's good to hear, but I do need to make sure we have some privacy about this." the brawler expression turned serious.

"Nora." Ren stated simply, but the tiny brute knew what he wanted.

"You got it!" and she left to stand guard at the newly broken doors.

"So, what have you discovered?" Ren sipped his tea.

"I know that it's almost impossible to find anyone connected to the White Fang. They haven't been active for the past few years, and I'm still not sure what that means for us. I can't confirm it, but someone mentioned that they might have been taken out." Yang reported.

"I see, that definitely would be a stretch without proof. We still must stay vigilant in case they do decide to make a move. I have a few ideas that might be possible, but without more proof I can't say they are plausible." He sipped his tea again.

"What do you think has been happening?"

"My first and most likely theory would be that they are planning something massive. Second and also possible to collaborate with the first, is that they are recruiting more and more people, but with extreme caution. Lastly and least likely, is that they have been disbanded or someone took it upon themselves to get rid of them. I would say a group possibly. It's almost impossible to think about a single person wiping them out." He stared at Yang. "What do you think?"

She thought for a second "If it were me, I would charge in with as many people as I could and beat them down."

"Do you know of anyone who could take down such an organization?"

"No, It's impossible against people like him." she placed her hand on her right stub.

"Of course, would you like to rest here at Beacon for a few days?" Ren suggested.

"Yea, I still want to see Blake, then there's also Emerald, and a few others." Yang started to think about everyone.

"It's only natural. Feel free to do whatever you need to. Also do not be afraid to ask me for anything." Yang nodded.

"I do want to ask you something, because she was our friend as well. Have you found anything about Ruby." he asked in a slightly somber tone.

Yang had a stream of silent tears, but her voice was low "No, it's been fifteen years Ren. She's probably...probably gone." she whispered the last part.

"I see" Ren put a hand on her shoulder "We're friends after all, so make yourself at home. I do apologize for bringing that up."

Yang left with a small smile. She was lost in her thoughts walking absently through the halls. The brawler turned a corner to make her way to the cafeteria, accidental bumping into someone causing her to fall over. Not realizing what happened, she shook her head while looking up. Staring down at her offering a hand, was her old partner Blake.

"Sorry about that Blake, I didn't even realize you were there." stating as she was helped up.

"Don't worry about it. Ren mentioned you were here. Did you finish your mission without too much trouble?"

"Yea, there wasn't much to report." Yang said absently.

Blake put her hand on Yang's shoulder "Something's bothering you. What's wrong?"

"Just a sparring accident with one of the students."

Blake raised an eyebrow "Which one?"

"Melody Scarlet."

"Have you talked to her yet?"

Yang sighed "No, she was unconscious."

"Are you going to?"

"I already talked to Jaune about it. I'm going to tell her, and whatever happens, happens. It was my choice and I have to accept the consequences from that."

"It shouldn't be that bad. At first it's going to be tough, but if anything she'll be happy to know someone is there for her. Have you had time to catch up with everyone?" Blake smiled.

"No, do you know if Weiss is around, or is she in Atlas?"

"I know we're suppose to have a meeting about what's been going on in the hunters world, but I don't know if it's going to happen. Almost nothing major has happened, and the worst we've had to deal with is making sure Grimm don't overpopulate the area." the cat informed the blonde

"Yea, I'm not sure what to think about it all. Anyways, did you already get lunch or are you going to join me?"

"I'll join you. I was checking on a student before I had the chance to eat."

Yang smiled as they started their walk. Blake asked Yang about what she found out about the White Fang. The Blonde told her what she told Ren, as she poked at her food. Suddenly out of nowhere, a banana peel flew into Yang's hair. Blake got uneasey, Yang flared up, and Sun was laughing from the distance.

"Good to see you Yang-" he was cut off from finishing his sentence by Yang pinning him, into a now cracked wall.

Eyes red with fire, Yang was staring into his soul and some students got scared hearing her roar "If you throw your garbage in my hair ever again, I'll make sure there's nothing left of you!"

The helpless monkey looked to his kitty for help. Blake sighed "Yang I know he's dumb, but I still need him. Please just forgive him this once. I'll even clean your hair for you." she persuaded

Yang dropped him "Alright, but if he does this again-"

"he's all yours" the cat Faunus finished, and they both smiled at each other.

The three of them ate their lunch as they talked about what's been going on in their lives. Most of which consisted of Sun getting glared at by the other two, or stories of recent adventures. They handed the trays they had to the dishwasher, and parted ways. The third period of the day was going to start soon.

* * *

I hope it wasn't too dull, as I tried putting a lot of thought and time into it. I will be trying to update every week by Friday night. Any input is appreciated, and welcome. I will also be working on a few other stories, however this will be my main one.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was done using my own grammatical skill. The first chapter I had a friend help me, so if this one seems worse please let me know. Critical criticism is the best way to learn, I won't be offended. So on that note I have been doing my best to improve with the resources I do have. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 **Second Chances  
**

'I shouldn't have lost. I made an amateur mistake, and it won't happen again.' Warren thought to himself as he walked to the roof.

That was the first time he lost in 3 years. His defeat angered him, because he saw it as a sign of weakness. Warren always survived through relentless methods, but that wasn't enough for him anymore. Eventually he made his way to the roof to think about what happened. After some time, Warren decided to go to the emerald forest to get some extra practice in.

 _At the same time, in Grimm studies..._

"Alright, let's get started. My name is Ms. Sustrai and we'll be studying the Grimm. Besides the other many names Grimm are known by, what else do we know about them?" Emerald asked and a student raised their hand.

"It's known that the Grimm are attracted by negative emotions and feelings." a serpent Faunus with a light green skin hue, medium length jet black hair, and dark green eyes with slits answered.

"That's right Mr. Raitzu, however there is more about them that we have discovered. Can anyone else add to that?"

Lilly Arc, the black hair blue eyed girl responded "The older the Grimm the harder it is to take down, but they usually stay away from people because of what they've learned."

Emerald snapped her fingers and pointed at Lilly "That's a big part of some Grimm. The older a Grimm is, the more they've learned. The youngest Grimm attack travelers without thinking, even if it's a hunter. While the older ones know that if they kill one person it will only bring more."

The class continued on without any disruptions. They went over more about causes of Grimm attacks, the nature of Grimm, and theories of where the Grimm might have come from. There was a knock on the door and Emerald answered.

"What's up Em?" Yang greeted.

"Yang! Hey when'd you get back?" Emerald hugged her.

The students stopped what they were doing, to look at what the excitement was. They saw the blonde huntress from earlier and continued with their assignment, except for Selfee. She walked over to the two friends. Yang noticed a yellow eyed girl with slits in them, light brown hair, and a lizard looking tail. Yang motioned for Emerald to stop, and the teacher tuned around to see her.

"Miss Zelber I know it's still the first day, but please ask to get up before doing so." Emerald told the girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Sustrai, but-" Yang cut the girl off.

"You're one of Melody's partners right?" The Faunus girl nodded.

"Sorry Em, she's got a good reason." Yang said, and Emerald was confused by this.

Yang crouched down to eye level with Selfee "You know, I'm really sorry about what happened, kid. I talked to your guys' nurse and she'll contact me when Melody's awake. I'm sure you'll get a message as well."

"O-OK, thank you Ms. Xiao Long." Selfee turned around and walked back to her seat.

Yang sighed, while Emerald raised her eyebrow "It was a sparring accident. Neo said she'll be good, and will contact me when she gets up."

"That's good to hear! Still have a class to finish up with, but I'd love to catch up more later, if you're still around."

"I'm not leaving for a while." With tears held back Yang went to leave.

"Wait." Emerald managed a whisper.

Yang motioned for her to continue "I-I know that we weren't friends, but have you found anything on your sister?"

Yang looked down with her bangs covering her eyes "Last time I saw her, we were on a mission." Walking out of the classroom, Yang was heading to the emerald forest.

 _Back in the Emerald Forest..._

Warren still hadn't found anything he thought was worth his time. He already killed a pack of beawolves, countless boarbatusks, and a few Ursai, however he was looking for a nevermore or deathstalker. He wanted to prove to himself that he hadn't gone soft. He searched around looking for caves or some nests, but when he couldn't find anything he yelled in frustration.

Power was everything to Warren. Without it he had nothing, without it he couldn't do anything. He punched a tree and few of his knuckles started to bleed. He heard gunfire in the bushes and out of nowhere a Ursa was sent towards him. Out of instinct he jumped into a nearby tree to avoid being hit.

Struggling, the Ursa got up shaking it's head. "YOU WANT SOME MORE!" a certain blonde was yelling. Having no time to block, the Ursa then received a barrage of punches and kicks from the oncoming brute. Howling, it fell to the ground disintegrating.

Warren was watching from his current perch, observing the huntress. Warren thinking this would be his chance at a real opponent, spoke while jumping down. "You're Xiao Long right?"

Yang getting startled by this, then turned around, almost breaking the dark haired boys' nose. Stopping just a few inches away "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't even see you there."

"I don't care, it's fine." he said annoyed.

"Uhh you okay kid?" she leaned in to observe him.

He took a step back "I'm fine, I was looking for a challenge and haven't found anything." he said dead panned.

"Yea, same here... Wait, aren't you suppose to be in school?" Yang said getting serious.

"I didn't feel like going." he said more annoyed.

Yang cautioned him "You should probably get back to class. Ren won't be happy if he finds out."

Warren lost it with the back and forth conversation they were having "Hey! Why don't we stop this and just battle already?"

"Yikes, angry much? Alright I'll spar with you, but I'm not the one to blame if you get in trouble." never letting a chance to battle slip by her, with a smile she readied Ember Celica .

To Warren this wasn't just sparring, he wasn't just annoyed, he was going to use this to test himself. Readying Ghost Wire he decided rushing. Yang, not realizing this was going to be a real fight, was going easy. Trading punches, Yang saw an opportunity and swept for his legs. seeing this, Warren flipping over Yang while wrapping Ghost Wire around her. Putting her hand up to block, but the wire constricting around her wouldn't stop. Yang decided to throw Warren by grabbing the wire and tossing him.

"Hey kid take it easy we're just sparring, not enemies." she chided.

He got up charging again, then Yang prepared to round kick him. Trying to knock the wind out of him, Yang attacked. Warren deciding to slide, missing her leg. Acting quickly Warren wrapped Ghost Wire around Yang once more, trapping her arm in the process. Killing Yang wasn't part of his initial plan, but wanting to test his power to the limit became his goal.

Yang was struggling as Warren menacingly stated "Nothing makes me feel more alive, then a fight to the death!"

Gasping for air, she dropped to one knee bending back to slip his wire off. Freeing herself, she then turned around to kick his knee. Without seeing the kick, Warren was then sent to the ground, getting knocked out by Yang.

Using a tree for support, she started dialing Ren at the same time.

"What can I do for you Yang?"

"One... One of your students, attacked me. I had to put him down. He... he's just unconscious."

"Yang keep him there, we'll come to you." He hung up.

Yang sat down near a tree to catch her breath. She glared at the unconscious student and wished that she could break him, but she was a hunter, not a killer. Ten minutes passed as Ren and Nora showed up.

"Yang, what happened?" Ren said concerned.

"I was out here blowing off some steam" pointing to Warren "I thought he wanted to just spar, but turned out he was trying to kill me. He caught me by surprise, but I knocked him out and here we are."

"I'LL BREAK HIM IN TWO!" Nora raged with anger.

"NORA! That's not how we do things."

"But Ren he went after Yang." the little brute whined.

"Nora, you know how we handle these things. Take him to the infirmary, make sure his weapons are confiscated, and do not let anyone talk to him until after I do." Ren ordered "I'll make sure Yang is alright."

"Fine." she huffed while tossing Warren over her shoulder.

Yang's scroll went off and she looked at the message she got. It was from Neo. The blonde jumped up and told Ren where she was going as she ran to the infirmary.

Melody slowly sat up, with the help of Neo. The doctor just smiled at her, and gave her some pain pills. Melody accepted them gratefully. All of the sudden Yang nearly burst through the doors, which earned her a glare from Neo.

"I got here as fast as I could." Yang said between breaths.

Melody looked confused "Uhh Ms. Xiao Long I want you to know that it's OK, I'll be fine so you don't need to apologize or worry."

Yang looked at the mute with a pleading look "Neo, May I?"

She smiled while nodding and left the two to themselves.

Melody was even more confused by this "OK? What's going on?"

Yang, grabbing a chair to sit down next to the wolf Faunus. She took a deep breath, before looking into the girls eyes. Yang not sure where to begin, starting to tear up.

"I'm so sorry!" Yang let the tears flow as she hugged Melody.

Melody was hesitant, but returned the hug "It's OK, I forgive you. It wasn't that big of a deal. That sort of thing happens when sparring."

Yang pulled away from the hug "Melody, what happened to your dad?"

Melody teared up at this "He was killed, while on guard duty in Vale."

"And your mother?"

"She was out on a mission, and from what I remember and was told she died as well." she sniffled.

Yang didn't want anymore regrets "No, she didn't die. She was a coward with a foolish vengeance."

The little wolf Faunus snapped "What would you know about my mother! She probably cared for me and died doing her duty as a huntress!"

Yang had a fresh stream of tears "Y-your father, his name was Salem Scarlet wasn't it?" Yang said looking at the floor.

"H-how do you know that?" she asked in disbelief.

"Your mother was Yang Scarlet wasn't she?"

"Yea, what if she was?!" Melody said barring her teeth.

"I'm your mother." Yang whispered.

Melody's wolf ears heard her clearly "What are you talking about? How could you be my mother, she died on a mission."

Just then Ren walked in followed by Neo "I don't mean to interrupt, however Yang or Ms. Xiao Long has asked me to bring this file to you."

Melody looked at the files and found two names. One was her fathers name Salem Scarlet and she gasped at her mothers name Yang Xiao Long. She looked up with mixed emotions.

Punching Yang's arm in her rage she went off "Where were you!? I needed someone! I was left with no one to call family! I created my own with the people here! Why?" she finished with tears, then fell into an embrace with Yang.

Yang continued quietly "Melody, I'm really sorry. I found out some information and let my rage take over for revenge. I'm sorry I wasn't there, but you have someone to call family now. I'm glad you made it this far, but nothing I do can make up for what I did."

In a shaky voice Melody continued "I-I want you to d-do something. The only way I'll forgive you is if you promise to never leave like that again."

"I promise I won't leave you Melody." Yang said with relief.

The wolf's ears perked up and she laughed a little and grunted "Well, that was a thing."

 _Later at team MSRY's dorm..._

"So she's awake and on her way here?" Raitzu plainly stated.

"Yea, and I guess she has a surprise." Selfee informed them.

Yael just shrugged his shoulders while he read his comic book.

"Well I've got something to say to that one armed bimbo when I get the chance." Raitzu said while raising his voice, as the door opened.

The three teammates saw the duo with matching frowns on their faces.

"Raitzu, you better watch who you're talking about, cuz that one armed _bimbo_ is my mother!"

Raitzu nearly choked on his tea "Wait, what!?"

"but I thought that you said she died?" Selfee interjected.

"Minor details, but that doesn't matter now. Mom, this is Selfee, Raitzu, and Yael" Melody said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Scarlet." Selfee was trying to be formal.

"Haha, kid it's Ms. Xiao Long."

"Oh, I uhh, I'm sorry." the serpent faunus said bowing.

"Don't worry about it." the blonde assured.

Raitzu wasn't sure exactly what to say "I can't say I know what's goin on or what had gone on, but if Melody's OK with you, then I can let go of what you did to her."

"Raitzu don't be such a jerk." Melody defended her.

"No, he's right about that. What happened shouldn't have." Yang smiled at her daughter.

Yael put his comic down, before jumping down from his bed and walking over to Yang. Smiling, he shook her hand. Yang was slightly confused by this.

"Uhh so how's it going?" Yang asked.

Yael slightly shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Oh yeah, mom he can't speak. He's like the doctor." Melody informed.

They spent the next few hours and talked about experiences and memories. They tried to stay away from the bad ones, and enjoyed the good ones. Yang listened without interrupting, or at least trying to, when her daughter was speaking. Yang told the kids how her initiation was, how team RWBY fought against Tortchwick and the White Fang with help from the other teams.

Melody interjected "Wait, does Lilly know that your her aunt? We met each other when she stayed at Great-uncle Qrow's, played as kids and talked a lot while growing up."

"I don't know Melody. I'll have to speak with Jaune, Uncle Qrow, and her. I've stayed in contact, but I took on a lot of missions trying to find out about Ruby. Uncle Qrow's probably going to be mad." Yang sighed.

"It's OK, everything turned out alright so he can't be too mad."

"No, but he'll never let me live it down." they both laughed "It was good to get this off my chest, but I've got some stuff I gotta do."

Melody hugged her mother "It really was nice. I'm looking forward to spending time and making our own memories."

Yang pulled back from the hug "I promise I'll do everything I can to make your life better."

The other two team members smiled at this and let went back to what they were doing. The two blondes embraced once more, Melody's tail waved back and forth, while Yang kissed her daughters forehead before leaving. She walked out of the school and sent a message to Qrow, telling him to meet her at the Crow Bar. She arrived after about 20 minutes, and Qrow showed up a little bit after.

"So ya finally told her didn'cha? It's about time kid." Qrow took a swig from his flask.

"Yea, anyways I've got a few things I need to talk to you about." She motioned to the bar.

They both sat down and the bartender walked up "What can I get for ya?"

"Strawberry sunrise!" Yang responded.

"Ha, still like your kid drinks? Lemme show ya how to drink. I'll have Highland Park 30." the bartender left to get their drinks.

"It's not a drinking competition Uncle Qrow." Yang seemed flustered.

"No? Well I'd have ordered it anyway. So what's this about?" he inquired.

Yang sighed "Well mostly to catch up. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Oh yea, I wonder who's fault that is?" Qrow said sarcastically.

Yang looked down at the bar "I'm sorry. I guess I didn't know how to deal with everything."

The bartender came back with their drinks and they thanked him.

Qrow got serious "Hey, your my niece and I love you. We all make mistakes, it's how we learn."

"I suppose you're right. Anyways, does Lilly know our relation?" Yang took a drink.

Qrow nearly inhaled his drink "You can bet on that. She saw the picture hanging on my wall with you and your sister."

"What... picture?" Yang was curious.

"The one I took of you two when I visited. Ruby upset you and you grabbed her around the neck." Qrow laughed after taking a drink "You two were just so adorable I had to take a picture. Your daughter and niece were really young, but I doubt they recognized you right off the bat if at all."

Yang smiled "I remember that, it seemed so long ago. Has Melody been living with you?"

Qrow waved for another drink "Yea, you get older and don't take on as many missions. It made it convenient to take care of her. Lilly's been there for her too. Jaune's become a really good parent."

Yang took another drink savoring it "Yea, I never saw that one coming."

They talked for some time, before cashing out. Yang was a little buzzed, but Qrow was trashed. The blonde brute helped him to his house and crashed on her uncles couch for the night.

 _At the Beacon infirmary..._

"What were you trying to accomplish? She's a trained huntress and yet you believed to be able to take her on, why?" Ren was furious, but didn't let it show in any way.

"I need to prove that I'm not weak. I need to get stronger." Warren said flatly.

"Do you know what will happen if other students hear about this?" Ren cautioned.

"It'll cause panic." Warren answered.

"That's correct. I can't let what you did go unpunished, but I also believe in second chances. You will be restricted to classes, your weapon will be kept in my office, and you will be going with two of the teachers to focus your anger elsewhere. After your classes you will have to spend two hours eliminating Grimm from high concentrated areas."

"I'll accept my punishment." Warren said.

"Good, you will start tonight. Neo will be joining you." Ren informed.

The red eyed leader turned to leave with Neo.

Ren stopped him for one more moment "Oh and Warren" he turned to face the headmaster "tardiness will not be tolerated."

"Understood." the student left to start his punishment.

Ren sighed and Nora hugged him "What's wrong Ren?"

"I knew he was troubled, however I never suspected him to be this audacious." They broke the hug when a knock was heard. "Come in."

Jaune walked in with a vary serious look, but spoke calmly "Ren, is it true? Did Warren really try to kill Yang?"

Ren kept his composure "It's been dealt with."

"I don't trust him on the same team as my daughter." Jaune barked.

"Jaune, please stay calm. You remember my oath don't you?"

"Yea, second chances. Trust me I understand that, but what if he snaps and goes after his team and his friends? What if he loses it and hurts my daughter. I made her a promise and I won't break that!" Jaune had tears brimming and took deep breaths to calm himself.

"Jaune, I understand your concern. I'll have someone near him at all times." Ren put his shoulder on the blondes shoulder "and I know Lilly can handle herself. Have a little faith."

"Alright Ren, but if he tries anything to anyone I will do what I need to." Jaune stated with a hint of darkness.

"Jaune, I know. I still remember what happened. I can't stop you if that happens." Ren still remained calm.

"I'm sorry guys, I just...I mean after-" he was cut off by Nora

"We all know the feeling Jaune. You're not alone." she hugged the sword wielder before he left.

 _Later at the Forest of Forever Falls..._

There was a half hour left until Warren finished for the night. Sweat was pouring down his face, as he finished another Boarbatusk. He took some time to catch his breath, with his hands on his knees. He looked up to see Neo, not even slightly winded. She had her signature smile, with a hint of anger.

"You two are friends I take it?" Neo nodded in response.

"I uh, I'm sorry. I know that doesn't mean much now, but that's part of why I'm here. I won't waste my second chance." she seemed skeptical, but wouldn't refuse him that second chance. She of all people knew what that was like.

Finishing the last half hour, Warren was panting from the grueling time. Surprising him, Neo seemed like she just went for a stroll in the park. They then walked to the school without having trouble. Neo, deciding to dismiss him made her way to the teachers lounge. Warren, deciding there wasn't much else to do, went to bed.

 _The next day in sparring class..._

"Alright class let's get started with today. Selfee Zelber would you like to start us off today?" Jaune asked the student.

The Reptile faunus walked down and readied her tri-section staff. Jaune mentally noted the 5 different colored clips on her belt. The counter hit zero and Selfee inched forward carefully. When she was within range she swung at his ribs. He blocked it and retaliated. Selfee swung the opposite end of the staff to block his sword, then tried to sweep at his feet. Jaune picked up his foot and kicked the student. She was knocked off balance, but back flipped to regain her composure. Jaune rushed while he swung his sword. Selfee bent back to avoid the sword, while she pulled the trigger on her staff firing a round at Jaune.

The bullet missed Jaune by an inch. Shocked he moved back quickly to gain some space. Selfee smiled and her weapon transformed into a semi auto assault rifle. She slapped a brown clip into her rifle and fired. Jaune jumped expecting the bullet to pass underneath him, however mid flight it scattered as wind, and hit Jaune.

He stopped the match and sheathed his sword "That was an excellent trick Melody."

"W-what do you mean?" the young girl was flustered.

"You didn't use the colors to match the ammunition they had. Very well thought through." He smiled at her.

"Thank you." she relaxed and went to her team who congratulated her.

"Raitzu, I believe you still haven't gone yet." Jaune stated.

Raitzu made his way down with a short black sword without a cross guard. He took his spot across from Jaune and changed his sword into a small sniper rifle. The counter hit zero and the match began.

Jaune inched forward as Raitzu seemed to turn invisible. He walked quietly to not be heard and set up on the outside of the ring. He laid down to aim his rifle, and prepared to fire. Raitzu was confused that Jaune keeled facing the faunus with his shield up. He shot off a few rounds to try and distract the blonde. He turned Striking Shadow back into it's sword form, while he lost focus and became visible.

Jaune stood up and charged as well. Raitzu jumped over Jaune while he swung his sword. Jaune blocked the sword, spun around, and kicked Raitzu, which caused him to land on his back with a sword at his throat. He smiled as he disappeared once more. Jaune was tripped, but recovered quickly with a one armed cartwheel. Jaune closed his eyes and focused, at the same time Raitzu took his chance to kick Jaune in the head. Raitzu was spun upside down and fell stomach down.

"That was an amazing strategy, Raitzu." he helped the lizard up.

Raitzu bowed "Thank you Mr. Arc."

"Alright, does anyone want to volunteer?" Jaune looked around and a few students thought about it.

Jaune saw one girl, with a red fox tail, who looked like she wasn't paying attention. He looked for the students name in his roster. After a few seconds he found her name.

"Ms. Trinity, I believe you still have to be evaluated." Jaune stated.

"Huh? Oh, yes sir." she lazily said and made her way to the arena.

Jaune squared off and Trinity held her battle axe in one hand. The timer hit zero and they both stared, as they waited for the other to move. Trinity realized that the teacher wasn't going to move, and decided to pull out a little black ball. Jaune prepared himself for whatever she was planning.

She smiled, locking her green-ish yellow eyes with blue ones, and threw the ball on the ground. It exploded, covering the area with a giant smoke screen. Jaune focused his senses, trying to find Trinity. He heard the sound of a chain and blocked with his sword. Something yanked his sword out of his hand, leaving him on the defensive.

Hearing footsteps from his right, Jaune performed a sweep kick, which dropped Trinity to the ground. She recovered and went on the attack to gain herself some space. The smoke dissipated, giving Jaune a better view. He saw Trinity wielding her battle axe, but the end was attached with a chain, mimicking a sickle and chain.

She swung the chain end at him and he rolled underneath, making his way to get his sword. Trinity continued swinging to build up the momentum and Jaune continued to dodge. He reached his sword and jumped as he saw the chain once more, however he didn't see the axe and it stuck into the ground near him. He charged her once more, but then realized that the fox Faunus was weaponless. Just then he was hit in the chest by a chain and pinned to the ground.

He concluded the match and Trinity helped him up "That was really good. You're vary skilled with your weapon."

"Thank you and it's called Trinidad." she remarked politely.

"Alright class we'll be taking a small break." Jaune announced.

Jaune was more worn out then he thought he would be. He didn't expect this years students to be as skilled as they were. He wasn't going full force, but a lot of them showed promise. To rejuvenate faster he decided to take a special food ball. Neo created this a few months after attending Beacon, however it wasn't made public in case someone with ill will tried to steal them. He still wanted to relax for a moment.

After the break, he made his way to the center of the ring once more. He looked around and noticed a boy with white hair and light blue eyes. He knew the boy as Weiss and Neptune's son, however he still kept with formalities.

"Mr. Vasilias, would you care to demonstrate your abilities?" Jaune asked him.

"I would be happy to oblige Mr. Arc." Walter stated both calmly and formally.

Walter made his way down taking the side across from Jaune. The white haired boy faced away from Jaune and prepared his broadsword. This confused most of the students, who watched intensely. The timer hit zero and Walter quickly acted. He placed white glyphs up around the arena, jumped onto one, while simultaneously placing a black glyph covering the ground.

Jaune was surprised by this, but didn't let his guard down. He didn't see the student and instinctively the blonde threw his shield up behind him. Some students gasped as the sword was blocked. Walter used his glyphs to speed to the opening at the teachers front. Jaune blocked the broadsword with his own sword, but was having trouble due to the gravity glyph. Walter moved to strike at the opening on Jaune's right side. Jaune pushed through the intense gravity and blocked the white haired boy once more.

Walter was getting frustrated that he couldn't land a strike. He was getting worn down from all the glyphs, so he dispelled his black one, split his sword into two, and started speeding around Jaune. With a whirl he sent a flurry of slashes at Jaune, and caught the blonde on his right knee and left arm. Jaune used to much aura blocking all the strikes and couldn't stop the swords at the end.

Walters adrenaline peaked, which made him forget about evaluation, and caused him to go for a kill strike. He was inches away when Jaune rolled onto his back, used his good leg to flip Walter over him, and stopped his sword short of the boys neck.

Jaune waited a moment for the boy to calm down. Walter came back to his senses after a few seconds. He was let up by the teacher, and they both got up.

Walter bowed at a near 90 degree angle "Mr. Arc please excuse my animosity. It is inexcusable and I vow it will never happen again."

"Class dismissed!" Jaune stated, but then whispered to Walter "We'll wait for them to leave."

Jaune continued once the students cleared out "Walter, this is the kind of thing I was looking for. Strengths and weaknesses and you have many strengths, but your few weaknesses could be your defeat. Getting impatient and losing your cool in battle, it's a pretty good way to get killed out there. I'm not mad. Even though you went for the kill, I'm a huntsman, and I'm expected to be able to handle any situation that I'm put in. Just work on those things, and you'll be an amazing fighter."

"Y-yes sir, I'll make sure to do that." Walter left to the cafeteria.

* * *

 **This chapter took me some time, however I did get some inspiration to finish it the way I did. Another thing is I am new to writing on this scale so I've been trying to figure out pacing for my story as well as introducing so many characters. If it's hard to follow let me know and I'll do my best to make adjustments. Also I will leave notes to anyone who leaves a comment. So that being said.**

 **Knight7572: It plays into the plot, but it will come later. When I was editing I canceled too much and left out the note about Ruby. I did make a small alteration to the conversation between Yang and Ren so you don't have to read through the whole chapter.**

 **Conna McCanna: I'm using the most basic typing system, however I have been working to improve on those aspects that I'm not great in.**

 **DkTrper: Thank you for the confidence boost. It really does help and I appreciate it.**

 **AliceGirl303: Thank you, I've been trying to make the original Rooster Teeth characters have identifiable personalities, but with the future arc aspect it's difficult. Doing my best though.**

 **Sephiroth Fan: Right now I can't. Message me for further details.**

 **Thank you all for your feedback and requests, have a good night.**


	3. Chapter 3 New Shop Old Memories

**I'm really sorry this chapter was so late, and it'll be shorter then normal. I've had somethings come up that I had to deal with. I hope this chapter isn't too sloppy or boring. Feedback is welcome and appreciate, but never necessary. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Yang, wake up! Pull it together!" Qrow was shaking his niece trying to wake her.

"RUBY!" Yang screamed after she punched Qrow accidentally.

Qrow was sent into the wall, but he got up and ran to Yang.

"Hey, hey it'll be alright kid." Qrow said softly as he embraced Yang.

Shaking and sweating Yang spoke "Q-Qrow, it was her-she was-I mean we were-"

"Yang it's alright, I'll be back. Just try and relax for a moment." Qrow walked away and came back with a glass of water "Here drink a little."

Yang accepted it and drank, then noticed Qrow's nose was bleeding "Oh god, uncle Qrow, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be like that. You should know that it comes with the job. Anyways why don't we move this to the dinning room?" he helped the still shaken Yang to the high table.

"Got anything to drink?" Yang asked absently.

"I thought I told you better then to drink after waking up." stating half-seriously.

It took Yang a moment to realize what he meant "QROW!"

The black haired hunter laughed "I was just teasing. Coffee's already brewing."

She sighed "Honestly, this isn't the time for that."

"Haha, you forget that you do it all the time."

Just then there was a knock on the door and Qrow went to answer it. Melody was standing in the door way.

"Hey Qrow!" The wolf grinned, before noticing Yang "Mom? This is weird?"

"What are you doing out of school?" Yang half-scolded

"It's lunch break, we have an hour so I decided to come here for a little bit. What did you just wake up?" Melody joked.

"Actually, yea I just did." She stared at the coffee that Qrow had poured.

"Yup, Melody usually came here from time to time when she attended Signal. Oh and by the way kid, we were out late taking care of some business, but there is some lunch meat in there. I would make you a sandwich, but I've gotta talk to your mom about some stuff."

The canine was already wolfing down a sandwich, while she made a second one. Yang could only stare and try to comprehend what was happening.

Melody spoke through a mouth full of food "You mean you were out drinking again, and what kind of stuff?"

"Oh sure, and by the way it's none of your business what we need to talk about Foxy." Qrow took a defensive stance, as Melody's ears stood up and she stopped what she was doing.

Yang was still confused "What I thought she was wolf."

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" the wolf turned on her uncle and pounced, but he was expecting it.

He moved to the left, ducked, grabbed her arm, and successfully pinned her to the ground "Too slow." Qrow chuckled.

"Qrow, get off her!" Yang tackled her uncle.

He grunted "Should've seen that coming."

"Too slow." Yang mocked and let him up.

Melody looked astonished "Well, that was a thing."

They all sat down after the little scuffle. Yang sipped on her coffee, Melody devoured the rest of her third sandwich, and Qrow had his signature flask on hand. They all talked for a little bit, before Melody had to get back to Beacon. Yang hugged her daughter, and Qrow gave the young girl a fist bump. She shut the door as she left.

Qrow took a swig from his flask "So, wanna talk about what happened this morning?"

"There isn't much to talk about. I've been having nightmares from time to time about the same thing. The night Ruby disappeared." Yang said with a somber tone.

"And why didn't you tell anyone sooner?" Qrow asked

"I was too focused on trying to find her. She's my sister I couldn't abandon her." Yang hung her head in defeat "But there's been no sign of her anywhere for fifteen years. She might be... gone." the last part was no more then a whisper.

"Don't do that! Don't ever give up. She's out there somewhere and we're going to find out where." Qrow finished with another drink from his flask.

Yang sighed "I feel like I've searched everywhere. I don't know where else to look." Yang stole her uncle's flask and finished off what was left.

"Yang, don't take my flask again, and secondly you don't need to be picking up my bad habits." Qrow scolded.

Yang's eyes turned red as she slammed the table, splitting it in half "I can't take it anymore! She would've contacted us sooner!" the brute fell into tears "Qrow, sh-she's gone."

Qrow held her once again, as her eyes turned back to normal. She calmed down after a while, and eventually took a shower. When she got out of the shower, she saw a note on the table.

 _"Yang, I have somethings I need to do. Nothing to worry about, just restocking my beverages and food. Just be sure to lock up before you leave. If you want to stay longer, there's a spare key under the floor mat._

 _~Love Qrow"_

Just then Yang's scroll went off "Hello."

"Hello Yang, it's Ren. I have just received a request that I believe you would be able to help with."

"OK, what is?" the blonde asked.

"The owner of a bank needs some help with security. They're short staffed right now, and have a truck coming in with Lien. He wants to be sure that there won't be any problems with the lack of staff."

"Alright, when do I need to be there?"

"You'll need to meet up at the bank in one hour." the headmaster finished.

"Ok, I'll be there." Yang hung up her scroll.

She got dressed, equipped Ember Celica, and grabbed the key before heading heading out.

 _After class dismissal..._

Warren left to continue his punishment, while the other members of team WOLF went to the dorms. Once they got to the dorm Lilly pulled out some books and started to study, Oscar changed and said he was going out, and Falin put in his headphones, while he red a comic book. After a half hour Lilly got up to stretch, eyed Falin for a moment, and went looking for Melody.

Melody was leaving Beacon for the weekend, hoping to see her mother at Qrow's. She turned a corner, went down a few halls, and went through the doors. As she passed the statue out front, she herd someone running towards her. She turned around to see who it was.

"MELODY!" Lilly squealed as she jumped on her cousin. "Hi."

"Hey Lilly, what's up? And could you get off of me please?" The wolf asked.

"I was going to head to Qrow's. Dad has to go with Neo to supervise a certain someone with punishment." The blue eyed girl got off her cousin.

Melody wore a serious expression "Is it Warren?"

Lilly was taken by surprise "Uhh, yeah it is. Dad said he already talked to the headmaster about it. He said there wasn't anything to worry about."

"I guess, we just have to trust them." Melody returned to her cheery self "Anyways, I was heading to Qrow's. I'm hoping my mom will be there."

Lilly was surprised about this "WHAT? REALLY? When did she show up, or who is she, what's she like-"

"Whoa relax, I'll explain it on the way."

They finally arrived, after a long explanation of Melody's mom. They walked up to the door and knocked first. No one answered. Melody looked underneath the welcome mat for the key, which wasn't there thanks to Yang. Melody huffed, which gained her a curious look for Lilly. Melody shrugged it off and jumped to the corner of the complex, while she hung on by the trim. Melody shimmied her way around the corner and opened a window, stumbled inside, and unlocked the door.

Lilly wasn't surprised, but still smacked her forehead with her hand "Melody, how many times have you done this?"

Melody rubbed her neck and chuckled "Yea, umm more then a few."

Melody looked over at the note that was left for Yang then groaned, while she crumpled it up.

Lilly just cocked her head "You OK cuz?"

"Yea, Qrow's just being Qrow. While mom, I'm not sure where she went. Why don't we head out to Vale for a little bit? I think it would be fun to check out that new dust shop."

"Melody come on, From Dust Till Dawn has been a local favorite for years, except for twenty some years ago. Anyways, don't you think we have enough dust shops?" Lilly pointed out.

"Oh come on, Vale is so packed we never get anything new! How can't you be excited?" Melody half-screamed.

Qrow gently kicked the door open "What are you two screaming about this time?"

Lilly sighed "The new dust shop."

"Oh yea, you hear who's bringing in that new dust shop don't you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh no." Melody stared at Qrow almost hard enough to see the answer.

"The Schnee Dust Company." Qrow set the bags down on the table.

"I knew there was a catch!" She exclaimed at Melody.

"Hang on just a minute just because the SDC was known for it's shady methods before, doesn't mean they still are. Try to figure out all the details before assuming anything." Qrow scolded and threw a bag of jerky at Melody.

Melody ripped the bag open with her teeth and tore the jerky before eating it.

"Wow, I don't think I've seen you wolf anything down so quickly." the black haired girl emphasized wolf.

Melody nearly choked "Vary funny Lilly. Anyways, did you want to head downtown with me?"

"Sure, I'll tag along. What about you Uncle Qrow?" Lilly looked over and sighed

He looked over as he finished filling his flask and chuckled "It's been a while, but sure I'll babysit you guys."

"We are huntresses in training, not kids!" Lilly whined.

"Oh yeah, just because you're in training doesn't mean you've learned it all." Qrow shot back.

Melody growled slightly "Alright, alright now that we've established that you both act like fifteen year olds are you guys ready?"

"My dear niece, it takes one to know one." Qrow ruffled her hair and opened the door.

Lilly giggled "Sorry Wolfy, you ran into that one."

 _Downtown Vale..._

The trio walked down the streets glancing at all the shops, looking for the new dust shop. They spotted it a few blocks down, due to the decorations to attract attention. It was the first week it was open, and it didn't seem as busy as it should. They made there way inside the shop to see a women in a white combat dress and a rapier at her side.

Melody approached the women nonchalantly "Afternoon."

"Hello miss, what can we do for you?"

"Ohh we're just looking around for now."

"I see, are you here with friends?"

"Family actually." she waved Qrow over "This is my Uncle-" she was cut off by the white haired women.

"Qrow, it's been a while." Weiss said.

"Yeah it sure has." he took a swig from his flask.

"Well you two obviously know each other so I'll leave you to it." Melody walked off to look at the accessories.

Lilly was looking through the different types of rifle clips, vests, and belts. Most dust shops only had dust crystals and powder, however this seemed fully stocked for hunters. Melody walked up behind her cousin.

"Hey" she noticed Lilly's interest in the stockpile "I thought I was the only one going to be interested in this place."

"I was just comparing the selection to other stores. Where's Qrow?" Lilly continued to look around.

Melody picked up a vest and tried it on "I guess he knows one of the workers here, maybe security I'm not sure."

Lilly saw Qrow and Weiss, then gasped "Melody you don't know who that is?"

The blonde rubbed the back of her neck "Uhh should I?"

The scythe wielder groaned "That's Weiss Schnee, head of the Schnee Dust Company. She pretty much owns this place. But she got married so it's Weiss Vasilias."

"So, still nothing on Ruby." Weiss' head dropped.

"I'm still looking around here and there, and Yang still hasn't found anything either. We won't stop until we find her. Anyways, what's the deal with the shop? It doesn't seem like as many people are in here for a new dust shop."

Weiss' head came up and she smiled "Other then the dust you can get everywhere else, it's exclusive to hunters. You have to provide a Hunter ID. Most of the accessories are just an advantage to make operations quicker and go more smoothly. The best part is, regardless as to how much my company has to pay, we offer all accessories at a discounted price."

"That's great and all, but don't expect a lot of the classical hunters to stop in."

A voice from behind Qrow spoke up "Classical, you mean old."

Qrow spun around with the hilt of his sword an inch away from Neptune's face, who looked like he was going to die.

"Oh sorry about that. I guess I just got scared in my old age." Qrow emphasized old.

"Oh boys. Dear can you not get yourself hurt for once." Weiss scolded

"It wouldn't be vary cool if I led a lame life." The blue haired boy responded.

"Yes, however I wouldn't have had to replace 7 windows either because you insisted on pestering Walter." The Ice Queen complained.

Just then a crash was heard from outside. Weiss, Qrow, Melody, Lilly, and Neptune ran out to see what the commotion was. Lilly ran over to the shopkeeper of From Dust Till Dawn.

"Are you OK?"

"Uh-huh. He took my Lien."

"I'll get him!" Melody shouted, running after him.

"I've got your back." Lilly followed.

"He's going down the ally." Melody ran faster.

"I'll cut him off." Lilly used her semblance to run through the buildings.

Lilly got a few frightened looks as she phased right through solid objects. She made it to the ally. The man was looking for anyone following him and didn't notice her. She pulled Crescent Rose from her holster and got his attention.

"Hey!"

He looked up and stopped nearly falling over. He looked for anything he could use to get away, but couldn't. He dropped a bag and fell on his hands and knees, as Melody came up behind cutting off his only exit. He seemed to be in his late 40s, with black hair that was starting to gray.

In a shaky voice he stated "Alright, I give up, I give up! Please don't hurt me!"

Lilly relaxed, but Melody was cautious "Don't let your guard down! It could be a trap."

Lilly rolled her eyes, sheathed her scythe, and walked over to the man. Melody approached with Twin Disaster in their gauntlet form. Qrow and Weiss showed up as well, but Lilly motioned for them to keep their distance.

Lilly knelt down "Why did you take the shopkeepers money?"

"I needed it for surgery." the man stated with a hint of grief.

"You look fine if you ask me." Melody instigated.

"Melody." was all Qrow had to say, and the Wolf knew the warning.

Lilly continued "Surgery for who?"

"It's my wife" his voice started to break "My wife has been ill and the doctor said she needed to surgery or she would... I can't bare to see that. I don't want my daughters to lose their mother either." he finished by crying.

Lilly just hugged him and let him cry "It'll be OK. Everything will be OK. How much does the surgery cost?"

He sniffled and wiped his eyes "They said it was going to be 87,000 Lien."

"I see, give me just a moment." Lilly got up and walked over to Qrow.

"Aren't you going to take him in?" Weiss seemed irritated.

"Shhh Mrs. Vasilias. Qrow?"

The alcoholic took a swig and exhaled "What's up?"

The blue eyed girl whispered in her uncles ear.

"Kid, do you know whatch you're asking?"

"I just" Lilly looked at her feet for a moment as tears started to form "Look at it from my eyes, from what's happened, do you think I can let this go by? I have a chance to do something, but if I don't try I mines well be responsible for what's going to happen if we don't help."

"I should've known. You're just like your mother. Call your dad and see what he thinks." Qrow finished with another swig from his flask.

 **Well there's that. I hope I'm keeping the RT characters within their normal persona. Like I stated before I do apologize for such a short chapter. Any reviews would be helpful. Also I have two notes to leave tonight**

 **Dr. Gairyuki: Interesting idea.**

 **Knight7572: I do understand those aspects, just know that I have already had an idea of how I wanted to explain it all. It will come in later chapters.**

 **Thank you guys for being patience with me. I will do my best to get another chapter out sooner and longer. Have a good night everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Resolve**_

"Lilly, your mother would be proud. We can help out as much as we can, but I'm not sure how we can get past the law. You have to understand that he did break the law." Jaune explained to his daughter.

"I know daddy, but maybe I can talk to whoever is in charge." Lilly said with a determined confidence.

"You'll have to talk to Weiss about that. I have to go out on an assignment now, but i'll contact you when I can. I love you Lilly."

"I love you too. Stay safe." Lilly finished.

Qrow took a drink "Well kiddo, what'd he say?"

Lilly walked over to Weiss, and stared with a serious expression.

Weiss shifted nervously "Uh yes Lilly?"

"Daddy said I should talk to you about getting a pardon from whoever's in charge for Mr. Steel."

"Hehe, um I could talk to that person, but I doubt she'll be to lenient."

"Please! Please, just five minutes to convince whoever it is." Lilly was hugging Weiss pleading.

Weiss returned the hug "Ok, I can see how fixated you are on this. Give me just a moment." Weiss dialed her sister, after two rings Winter picked up.

"Weiss, it's been a few weeks. How are you?"

"I'm doing just fine. The shop made it's opening today."

Winter smiled even though Weiss couldn't see. "That's wonderful news. I appriciate you calling, but is there something more pressing or just a social call?"

"If you're not busy, I have someone who would like to speak with you." Weiss hesitated with the last sentance.

"Vary well, put them on." Winter said patiencely.

"It's a ... _delicate_ situation. If you can, I would like you to come downtown Vale."

Winted sighed "Vary well, I will be there in ten minutes."

"Thank you." Weiss hung up.

Qrow made sense of the situation "Melody, unless you want to stick around you could probably go. Weiss, we should all head over to the shop owner. Hopefully we can straighten this mess out."

Melody decided to head back to Beacon, while the other four met up with Winter at Dust Till Dawn. Winter made her greetings with Weiss and Qrow.

"I don't believe that I've met either of you two." She looked at Lilly and noticed Crescent Rose "You wouldn't be a Rose by chance would you?"

"W-well sort of ma'am. My name is Lilly Arc, but my mother was Ruby Rose. She um, isn't around anymore."

"I see, I'm sorry to hear that." She looked over at Mr. Steel "I believe I have seen you a few times. What's your name?"

"Marlin Steel, I have been a mechanic for Atlas for 20 years."

Winter almost looked shocked by this "You're Mr. Steel? I must say 2 years ago when my flagship nearly crashed, it was thanks to your modifications that the engines were able to compensate. You could say that I owe you my life."

"You are too kind, however we do have business to discuss." he looked at Lilly.

"So Weiss, who was it that wanted to speak with me?" Winter seemed skeptical.

Qrow explained to Winter what transpired. The white haired general didn't change her expression, but felt several emotions wash by. She wispered something to one of her guards, nodded his head, and walked away.

"So, you see he had a good reason for what he did! If he returns the money he stole, I can give what I can to help with the operation, and we can figure the rest out as need be!" Lilly half-pleaded.

Out of nowhere a bag was dropped, nobody saw who it came from. The only thing other then the bag and a note, were black rose petals. Qrow grabbed the note and read it.

"Use this to help save a life, maybe it'll be an important one"

"Damn!" Qrow said while running in the direction of the rose petals.

"Uncle Qrow!" Lilly said while chasing the scyth weilder. She phased through a few buildings to try and catch up to Qrow, however she ran into a few burly bull faunus who didn't seem to happy.

Lilly got up "Sorry about that, I was trying to catch up with my uncle-"

One of the faunus picked her up by the neck "What kind of freak walks through a building like that? You should watch where you're going, otherwise you could get hurt." He laughed and squeezed harder.

"Pl-ease, s-stop." She tried reaching for Crescent Rose, but was pinned against the wall. The heavy use of her semblence, made it out of the question.

"It looks like her, maybe it's her daughter. I always wanted to get revenge for what happened." the other faunus stated.

Lilly thought she heard Qrow and the others, but her vision was going dark, but then something no one could have anticipate happened.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" a blood freezing scream was heard.

Lilly fell to the ground and regained her breath. She was in Qrow's arms with the Schnee sisters and Mr. Steel. She looked over to see a hole in the wall next to her. A hooded figure had one of the men by the throat and the other with a black scythe on his neck with a small trail of blood.

In a low voice that only the two could hear "If you ever think of touching my baby again" her eyes met theirs with killer intent "I will kill you before you can take another breath!" They both shook their heads and were thrown out into the street.

Winter walked over to them with her sword drawn"You two are under arrest for assult with intent to murder. Take them away. You in the black cloak, who are you?"

The figure turned around and stared into Winter's eyes "You already know me."

Winter was confused for a moment, before Qrow spoke up "You've got a lot to explain squirt." They met in the middle and hugged.

Melody met with Selfee in the dorm and went to Qrow's appartment.

"Well Selfee, this is my uncles pad. He's out right now, but even if he does come home he won't mind." Melody led them to her old room. "Well, this is what use to be my room."

They entered into a 10' by 10' yellow room with purple trim, a few assorted posters of different terrains that ranged from mountains to forests, a light purple bean bag chair, and a medium sized bed.

"I-it's sort of small. Oh! I didn't mean it in a bad way, it's just that... I mean it seems c-cozy." Selfee struggled.

"Ahh don't worry about it. You just need to be a little more confident!" Melody encouraged.

"I.. it's not easy for me. I-I'm not like you." Melody sat on the edge of the bed.

Melody pulled out a chair and sat opposite of her team mate "I know we're different, but you just have to... asert yourslef, say what's on your mind."

"I'm not like that. It's not something I can do." Selfee stared at her feet.

Melody started to get worry "What's caused this? Why are you saying these things? I've seen you in sparring and in class, you're pretty much an A plus student and you have a knack for using Diversity."

"Just something that happened a while back. I-I can't really talk about it right now." The girl looked at her feet.

"Hey, that's totaly cool. This is my first time hagging out with anyone other then my cousin. Don't get me wrong we've had a blast growing up together, it's just having different people to meet and be around. I'm a thrill-seeker, seeing new things, new places, new expierences, and helping people all in one. Hah, it's a dream come true for me." Melody finished with a smile.

"I suppose that I want to help those who've been where I was. Helping them through o-or preventing it altogether." Her head met level with Melody's.

The wolf gave a friendly slap to her comrade "That's the spirit! Let's go get some ice cream, I know a great shop! And don't worry I got it covered." Melody snuck up behind her mother and swiftly poked her head in front of Yang "HEY YOU!"

"GAH!" Yang nearly punched her daughter in the face, but the Wolf caught it with her tail. The blonde brute stood up "Melody, please don't do that."

The gold wolf ears wiggled "Selfee and I were going downtown for a little bit. Would I be able to clean the appartment tomorrow for a little spending money?"

"Sure" Yang handed the girl two red lien and a yellow "if you can swing by a store and pick up a few H. . In a few days I'll be going on a field assignment."

Melody was confused "Uhh, what's an H.E.R?"

"Hunters emergency ration, I'm suprised you haven't heard of them. Anyways, you two better get going, but Since tomorrow is the last day of your weekend, if you want, we could spend some time together. After you clean."

"Sure! Why not? Catch you later."

Selfee and Melody left the apartment to wander Vale. It wasn't a long walk from the appartment. Selfee was still a little hesitent, but decided that it could be a good thing.

"Here we are! Winters Scoop, the best ice cream in all of Vale. Might be an exageration, but I love it." Melody shoved the doors open. There wern't a lot of people in the building, which made Melody even more excited because they didn't have to wait in a line.

"Good evening Melody! Who's your friend?"

"Hey Ms. Setsuko, this is Selfee." She nudged the girl forward.

"Hello, i-it's vary nice to meet you." She responded.

Setsuko smiled "The pleasure is all mine, and Melody you don't have to be so formal."

Melody rubbed the back of her neck "Hehe, yea I guess so."

"Anyways, what can I get for you Selfee?"

"Oh, uhh cookies and cream cone please."

"Coming right up!"

The faunus looked over at her leader "Aren't you getting anything?"

"I come here often enough. If it's not busy and they see me walking in, they have my order ready before I sit down." She explained.

They sat down at a booth near the back and Setsuko got them their ice cream.

Melody took a bite of her treat "Nothing beats a strawberry sunday!"

Selfee enjoyed her nibbles of the cookies and cream "I wouldn't know. I'm alergic to strawberries. It doesn't really bother me, I-I'm just curious sometimes."

"Oh, I'm sorry." her wolf ears fell back.

"N-no, it's ok really. I enjoy what i can have." she took another nibble.

Melody started laughing and Selfee looked at her with confusion.

"Wh-what's so funny?"

"I couldn't imagine not having strawberries. I would go crazy."

They continued to eat their ice cream and talked for a little longer. It was already five in the afternoon. After stopping at the Schnee Hunter Shop, the two parted ways. Melody went back to Qrow's. She walked in and opened the door, it was empty.

"I'm home" she half sung and looked around "Is anybody here?"

She checked her scroll with a message from Qrow

" _Hey kid somethings come up, your mom and I are at Beacon right now. We might not be home for a while, but I think you should head over here."_

The wolf sighed and started making her way to Beacon.

 _Meanwhile at the Forest of Forever Fall..._

Warren had started getting stronger due to his punishment, and got use to his punishments. Even with all the progress he made, it still wasn't easy. Blake was off in the distance keeping an eye on him and Neo was making sure the first year had back up, as was their normal routine. Neo looked over at the black haired student, smiled, and then nodded.

"That's everything for today?" Warren said between breaths.

Neo nodded yet again and heard her scroll go off. It was a message from Ren, Blake also recieved a message. Blake was instructed to meet in the headmasters office, while Neo was told to wait in the infirmary. Neo dismissed Warren to his dorm.

Warren walked back to his dorm, opened the dorm to see Oscar and Falin. He looked around, but didn't see Lilly.

"Do either of you know where Lilly went?" Warren asked hesitently.

Oscar gave the response "She was told to see the headmaster. I'm not sure if she's in trouble or not. With her kind of record so far I doubt it. Why what's up?"

"Falin, could I also have your attention?" Their leader asked with obvious strain at being nice.

Falin put down his book and nodded.

"I know there were some rumors going around that I tried to kill a huntress," he paused for a moment before continuing "they wern't rumors."

Falin scoweled and Oscar burst out "What? Are you insain? What made you think to do somehting like that? Do you realize that I'll go to the headmaster about this? You really are stupid. After something like that how are we suppose to trust you? No don't answer that." the gray-white haired boy jumped up from his bed "I'm going for a walk."

Warren nearly grabbed him before stopping himself. He stood frozen in anger at how his team mate reacted and didn't know what to do. In the end he let Oscar to go see Ren.

Falin gave the hot head a questioned look "There's more you need to say isn't there?"

"I've already recieved my punishment or I'm still finishing it. I know what I did was wrong, but I still have a price to pay. I figured that I needed to at least let my team know. I don't expect you to trust me, but at least know that I'm trying to make it right."

"Your right, you do have a price to pay. I can't trust you, but that doesn't mean you aren't fit for a leader position. You've already made the first stride to making things right, and that is comendable. However I will keep an eye on you."

Warren locked eyes with Falin "Ok" and Falin walked out of the dorm.

 **Well that was a thing. Anyways I have some pretty _grimm_ things planned for the next couple chapters. However Ruby is back and the gang is assembling to see what the commotion is all about. As I grow as a writer I just want to say, that I will try to respond posotive, but at the same time if I feel like something isn't actually helping I will say so. If anything comes up within future comments to any of you that might come across harsh, it isn't meant as me being rude. With that being said I have a few notes to you who gave feedback.**

 **DkTrper: Thank you for the suggestion, but I have something a little darker going on.**

 **Knight7572: Interesting debate there, but I won't get into it. Also I ask with great respect from one writer to another, I'm not inexperienced and understand the concepts of writing please refrain from advising on certain aspects within the story. I already understand what needs to be done. Bringing on the matter makes me feel rushed and apathetic about my own story.**

 **Dr. Gairyuki: Again interesting concept.**

 **Overall I feel like this was a sort of practice chapter, as to why it's a little shorter. I'm good with ideas, but the finer details are still in question. Any feedback will be usefull, especially with the conversation between Melody and Selfee. So not much with this chapter, but there are key components in it. Again thank you all for being patient with me, and have a good night.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Past

**The only reason I changed the rating is because of the graphical content of this chapter, and I wasn't sure which rating to put it under exactly. So forewarning, this chapter gets a little darker. If you can't stand the image of blood and severe wounds, let me know and I'll send you a revised chapter. Other then that I hope you all enjoy.**

 _ **Old Threats, New Enemies**_

 _On the cliff of the Emerald Forest..._

Ren took a sip of his tea and sighed. Ruby just looked off into the distance at the memories she shared with the forest.

"You've been away for some time. How have you been?" Ren sipped on his tea.

Ruby was shocked at Ren's attitude. She knew he was usually calm, but she thought he would have at least been upset. She decided to converse with him like she wasn't gone for 15 years.

"I've been alive, that's for sure. I would've come by sooner, but things have been... things have been pretty busy. I wanted to talk to you without anyone else knowing I was here, but I couldn't let my Lilly get hurt."

"It's only natural for a mother to protect her young." he sipped on his tea again "However it would be wise to first introduce yourself to those that should know you and to explain everything to those who already know you. I'm not going to tell you what to do, that is solely up to you. As a friend that is my suggestion. It's ironic."

"What do you mean?" Ruby said confused.

With a smile on his face he continued "Your sister and I were talking about you a short time ago."

Ruby looked down and started crying, however her tone did not change. "After everything I've done, I ended up hurting more people then I helped." she sniffled and continued "How can I show my face after everything? I'm not the same joy filled person everyone remembers."

"You will always be Ruby to those who see you. Showing your face would also be easier if you took off your hood." Ren chuckled.

"I don't think I've heard you laugh before, and that's not what I meant." the reaper said with a small smile.

"Yes, well many things have changed. So have all of us left from JNPR and team RWBY. The hardest one to talk to would be Yang. She seemed to have lost hope, and accepted that you were gone forever" he sipped his tea "I would imagine she'll be vary upset."

"It'll be part of my responsibility to take whatever punishment they want to put on me."

"However, I don't think that they'll stay mad at you for vary long. Everyone was shocked, I myself was surprised, but I don't think that will stop them from having a happy reunion with their friend and leader. One last thing, we have a couple additions to the faculty here. You already know them, however I only ask that you let them speak first." he looked at her, smiled, and motioned for them to head back.

 **Beacon Headmasters Room**

Weiss, Blake, Yang, Lilly, Nora, Emerald, Qrow and Neo were all waiting in the classroom. Jaune was still on his mission. Lilly sat in front of the headmasters desk, Yang sat on the desk, Emerald was sitting on a chair with her hands folded nervously, Blake was leaned against a wall, Weiss was pacing vigorously, and Neo was in one of the chairs recollecting everything that happened when they last saw.

As Ren walked in with Ruby, he was the first to speak "Everyone I have already talked to Ruby over everything I wished to speak about her with. Whoever starts is for you to all decide." sipping his tea as he finished.

Everyone looked at the women who wore the black tattered cloak, blood red combat skirt, black leggings, and black combat boots. The most significant feature that shocked everyone was a scar on the left side of her face that stretched across her eye and forehead, however it looked like Ruby's vision was fine.

However he appearance didn't shock Yang "Where the hell have you been?" asked with a low angry voice while tears streamed down her face. Silver eyes locked with red ones.

Ruby held a pained expression as she answered "I know I should have come back sooner." she took a shaky breath before continuing. "I spent two years recovering from the fall I took. It was amazing that I survived." She started to let her tears out. Everyone was surprised by the voice that came from the woman. The happy and cheerfulness were replaced by a dull and low tone.

"What fall?" Weiss asked as she stopped pacing.

"It's a long story, but we're all here for it." Ruby stopped for a moment "Where is Jaune?

"He had an assignment just before you arrived." The headmaster informed.

She continued and seemed distanced, almost as if reliving events from her past...

...Ruby and Yang were in the airship headed to their destination. There was a tip that the White Fang were operating in the West outskirts of Vale. Their Intel came from their uncle Qrow on one of his missions. The objectives are simple confirm White Fang activity, stop them if possible, and if not gain any Intel available. Only the two were needed since it's a small mission.

The pilot shouted back to the sisters "We'll be there in 5 minutes! Make sure you're ready. We can't be in there too long or we'll draw unwanted attention."

The blonde smiled and gave him a thumbs up "You got it!" then she turned to her hooded sister who chambered a round in her weapon "You ready for this sis?"

"Shouldn't be too hard. We've handled much worse." she pulled her hood off to look at her sister.

"Just remember to stay alert and we'll make it back safe." As Yang ruffled her younger sisters hair.

"Uhhh don't do that." the reaper whined "Just make sure you don't lose your cool and blow someone through a wall." Ruby retaliated.

"Hey, I know when to be responsible." The blonde defended.

"30 seconds!" the pilot dropped the rear hatch.

"It's go time Reaper!" Yang jumped first and Ruby followed.

They landed with no problems and started their walk. Communication was set to a minimal just in case any White Fang patrols were around. Yang marked their time making sure that they didn't miss their hourly report. They traveled for 45 minutes, switching from running to walking in-between to conserve energy, before they stopped to observe their destination. It was suppose to be two miles away from their current position. Ruby made her way up a tree, pulling out Crescent Rose, and scoping the distance. Yang kept an eye on things down bellow occasionally glancing up at Ruby for any changes. She jumped down from the tree with new information.

Ruby whispered to Yang "It's a small area, but it has quite a few tents. I think it might be a hideout. If we head around to the cliff over there I could get a better view."

"Alright, lets go." the blonde brute followed her sister.

It took them another hour and a half, avoiding a few close calls from small patrols. Ruby reported in twice, before they made it to the cliff. They set up a small area as they took turns eating, before reporting in once more. Ruby set up her scyth in it's sniper form to try and see a little more before they decided their next move.

"It looks like we can take care of it, but call for backup to be nearby in case of anything unexpected." Ruby ordered.

Yang pulled out her scroll and contacted Good witch. Yang had her send some back up that would be there in 10 minutes. They grabbed all essentials, put the rest in their packs, and tied them in some trees for better mobility. Just as they turned around he was standing there 50 feet away.

"You found our hideout. How impressive, but you won't be getting out of here alive." Adam said while preparing Wilt and Blush.

Ruby and Yang were ready to fight, but they waited. Yang still remembered what happened the last time she charged him. Adam waited for them to make the first move. Yang nodded at Ruby and they both started to shoot dust rounds at him. He dodged whatever rounds he couldn't slice.

Yang charged him at the same time she zig zagged in-between Ruby's shots. Adam didn't notice that Ruby reloaded with a different clip. She started her barrage again. As Adam sliced the first round it blew up in his face knocking him off balance as he continued to take the rest of the explosive rounds.

Yang caught him with his back turned and started to hit him with punches and kicks. Even though she only had one arm, she trained constantly and was still a force to be reckoned with. He regained his composure and prepared himself to the next volley. He saw the blonde smile and realized her partner was missing, but it was too late. Ruby had used her semblance to unleash a fury of slices on the bull Faunus. Ruby didn't give him any time to recover, and neither did she slow down.

The reaper attacked in a pentagon pattern and finished the last of her attacks with an upward slice. Adam blocked the last attack, but was still sent in the air. The sisters sent a barrage of shots at the bull Faunus in the air. He landed on his feet, but still shaky.

Ruby used her semblance to split into three and created a tornado around Adam. The White Fang leader started to suffocate and fell to one knee. He knew that if he didn't act quickly he would die. He shot Blush hitting Ruby in the face, causing her to stop her tornado. The bull dashed at Ruby almost catching her off guard. They exchanged a series of slices and attacks. Yang shot a slug aimed for Adam. He heard the shot, moved to the left, and blocked behind him stopping Crescent Rose.

The masked man dodged to early and Ruby fired at the ice slug. It exploded and covered half of the Faunus in ice. Adam used his Aura and sent out a burst knocking the ice and Ruby away from him.

The three of them were nearing their limits. Yang was breathing heavy, Ruby had blood coming from her split lip, and Adam was tattered with burns, and blood dripping from his face and arms. Yang and Ruby decided to unleash shots as they jumped over Adam, in a criss cross motion. He was able to block and absorb all the blows. Yang rushing him from one side and was blocked by blush. Ruby took her chance, using the last of her expendable aura to use her semblance, charging him from behind with her scythe. Adam anticipated her movements, blocked Ruby's attack with his boot, and unleashed his semblance. Ruby tried to bend backwards to dodge just in time to avoid being decapitated, but the tip of Wilt still slashed across the left side of her face, across her cheek, over her eye, and slid off her forehead. Adam didn't stop there, and swung Wilt to cut Ruby in the side. The girl blocked it, but Adam kicked her with the help of his aura and sent her off the cliff.

Ruby couldn't see at first and started to wake up. "Yang- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ruby tried moving, but was met with incredible pain nearly making her pass out. She then stopped trying to move. She couldn't see out of her left eye, but she looked down with her good eye to see a bloody branch protruding from her stomach. She couldn't stop the tears that were streaming endlessly from her face. She could do nothing more except send out a shriek for help, before losing consciousness again.

Ruby never fully woke up. She only saw glimpses of what was happening. She first saw a girl who seemed to be waving to some nearby friends. Then she saw the landscape changing with three more people around her and screaming in pain from the movement. Then a dark and under lit set of caves. Every little movement caused her excruciating pain, even before the last waves finished washing over her.

The Reaper was conscious and trying to see her surroundings through blurry vision. Another blood curdling cry for help, closing her eyes in pain.

"Come on I need 150 of the morphine!" a feminine voice commanded.

"We don't have that much left!" another voicing their worry.

"To hell with it and give me whatever you have NOW, damn it!" It was the same voice from just a moment ago.

There was some rustling before a moment of pause. Ruby wasn't sure what was going on, but at the same time could feel someone was injecting her with something. Her eyes flickering open as she was regaining her senses. She quickly realized she couldn't yell, because her voice was gone from previous screaming. The girl noticing her movement at the same time.

"I know this is gonna suck kid, but you have to keep as still as you can. I promise you that I will do everything I can to keep you from dying." There was aan accelerated beeping in the room. "What's going on?" the female demanded

"She's not stable anymore! If this keeps up she'll go into cardiac arrest!"

"I won't let that happen. Get Galen over here now! I need as much blood as we can spare!" kneeling next to Ruby so they were at eye level, at the same time grabbing her hand to try and comfort the little reaper.

"Hey, nod if you can hear me." Ruby did as instructed "Alright, we're trying to remove the rest of the branch that's still inside you. We've been doing everything since we found you from CPR, to blood transfers. It wasn't easy finding what blood type you have, but it's been keeping you alive thus far. Are you still with me?"

Ruby feeling another jolt of pain, started clenching the leather that was in her mouth, but still nodded. "Alright, good! Do you have any brothers?" Ruby shook her head still feeling the immense pain "What about a sister?" Ruby moved her hand as high as she could with her thumb up. "Alright, well I'm sure you want to see her again someday." Ruby cried again, but not from physical pain. It was the thought that she was never going to see Yang, her team, her friends, her dad, Zwei or her uncle ever again. "Hey, hey, hey, I promised you that I wasn't going let you die. I normally wouldn't care about permission, but it's still an experimental dust that my group discovered a few days ago. It's suppose to have great healing properties, however it's yet to be tested. We don't know if there is going to be any side effects, it may be able to save your life. If this does work your going to see your sister again, but I won't know for sure until after. Would you be comfortable with us using this on you?"

Ruby looked at the girl eyes burning with passion, burning to stop this pain, and burning to see her family again. She nodded, and the girl bounced into action.

"Once Galen gets here I want everyone out, understand!" she shouted.

"Yes, ma'am!" almost in complete unison, it sounded like three others were in the room, but Ruby couldn't tell. A few seconds passed, which felt like minutes to Ruby, then a man walked in the room with a bag. Everyone proceeded to leave the room at this time.

"What is the need this time my dear?" the man spoke almost in a whispered aged voice. You could tell this gentleman was the wiser man in the group, not only with age but with an immense assort of knowledge.

"Galen, she's beyond traditional methods. We've done as much as we can, but she's lost too much blood. I've already narrowed it down to soul splice or the dust. She's already accepted the dust, and knows both possible outcomes."

"Is this true young maiden?" he turning to Ruby now.

"Yes." she mouthed and nodded as well.

"Very well."

Galen put his bag down carefully and opened it up. He reached into the bag and pulled out two 3" tall vials and a pea sized crystal. He opened one vial and sprinkled it around the outside of the wound.

"My dear, this is going to hurt. We must remove the branch quickly, then I will proceed. Know that you must do your best to not move. A wound such as this, is neigh impossible. However know that the less movement the easier it will be to apply. Althia now is the time, or we shall lose her."

"Get in here and help us!" she commanded and the men were back in the room. "Each one of you grab a limb and keep her as still as possible. Kid, your gonna want to bite the hell out of that leather."

Althia removed the branch, the men struggled to keep Ruby still. Galen proceeded to sprinkle the purple-green mix into the hole where the branch was. Ruby cried even more furiously then before, but willed herself to stay awake through the pain. Galen then mixed his Aura with the small crystal in the middle of the dust pile. There was a flash of light and then there was no sound, from anyone in the room. Everyone looked at the spot where the hole was, almost everyone with complete shock on their face.

Ruby stood up, her clothes tattered and bloodied from the trip and fighting, but her stomach was near healed. The only thing about it was a slight dark-green and purple pulsing coming from where the wound was. The cut on her face was healed, but a scar was still left in it's place.

Galen spoke a warning to all in the room "What we learned here today is to stay here. If word of this gets out, only bloodshed will be spawned, in the wake of evil forces that would wish to obtain this power. I know not of what will come for you young maiden, but be cautious for others will not be so understanding. If I hear word that this is spoken to others..." he paused for a moment to look everyone in they eye with a grave expression "I will demonstrate what it means to be a hunter, and also those been told will not live to see the days to come."

Everyone in near union responded with understanding, and left the room. Even Althia left with the three men. It was just Ruby and Galen. Galen continued "Child, try to speak for me. I realize your voice was lost, however I am cusious to the extent of the procedure."

"Thank you so much-" Ruby was suprised at how her voice changed. Even though she was able to speak, she sounded rough and broken. No loger having the same tone as before. It troubled her, but she would continue to do what she could "Thank you sir, I owe you a great deal."

"Hahaha on the contrary, I am but repaying a debt that I once owed. A friend of mine, however I can only guess the relation, but know that I was asked to not give out the name of this individual."

Ruby was confused but thanked him still. They left the room, and Althia waited outside to give the reaper a tour of the hideout.

"We have a good, but small operation. We started as small groups fighting against the Grimm and eventually to try and combat the White Fang. We have our reasons for not joining the hunters of Remnant. We have a more concentrated method to what we do. We try to stay off the grid and the Fang don't even know we exist, and we try to help those in need, like yourself."

They walked through a few halls. Ruby was fasinated and noted that she was probablly underground. They walked into a room, with a person who was sitting at a desk. There were crates and shelves behind them.

Ruby had many questions "So why not at least contact the hunters or someone? I'm sure they could dispatch a group to help you."

"We could, but there's still a chance that someone would find out we exist. We don't want to compromise that. Anyways after what's happened we should get you accusomed to our place. Galen want's to make sure there aren't any other side effects to what happened."

"I see, so will I ever be able to leave?" Ruby asked with concern.

"We'll be able to make an exception. The people here are mostly from a small village in Menagerie, just on the boarder of the uninhabitable portion. One day there was a massive Grimm attack. Our village fell, and everyone thought we were all dead. Only 40 of us survived, and we currently have about 237 in our safe haven. The rule is that once you come in here, you don't leave unless on a mission or supply run. If someone is caught then they're on their own at that point."

Ruby was astounded "What!? You mean you turn your back on them?"

Althia sighed "No, it's sort of the opposite. Everyone who joins agrees to these terms, and if they don't want to join us they just don't say anything about us. We force no one to join us. If they are caught, they protect the rest of us."

"I understand." just then Ruby's stomach growled "Uhh I hate to ask this, but do you have any food?"

The black haired cat faunus chuckled as her tail waved back and forth. "Yes we do, but you might want some new clothes first."

Ruby looked down at her exposed stomach and blushed with embaressment "Well yes umm within all of the uhh excitement I must have forgot about my clothes."

"Haha that's why were here. This is our clothes supply, we can get you something that'll fit." Althia spoke with the person sitting at the desk and went back to Ruby "She'll let you take a look and see what we can find. I'm sorry about your clock though, it was all we had to try and stop the bleeding."

"Ohh I see. I'd like it back if you can, it's special to me." Ruby said slightly sad.

"Uhh yea, I can have it wash for you if you would like?" Althia offered.

"Thank you, I appriciate it."

Ruby had her measurements taken and decided upon black boots, black leggins, a blood red combat skirt, and a black cloak. She thanked the women at the counter and they left for the mess hall.

They went through some more tunnles and passed by what seemed to be living quarters. Most of what Ruby noticed were small pads or just blankets, bare essentials to combat the cold. The pair continued on for what seemed 10 minutes, before coming to a larger room with tables and a kitchen with a line of people.

Althia pointed to the beginning of the line "That's where you can grab a plate. Just continue through the line and the cooks will fill your plate with what we have. Unless the cooks are told otherwise don't try getting seconds. We try to reserve as much as we can."

"Where do you get your food supply?" Ruby was curious as always.

The Faunus sighed "We usually try to scavenge what we can off the land, however when we can't find much we try to improvise."

They made their way to get plates, and go through the line.

"What do you mean buy improvise?" Ruby emphasized the last word.

"We don't steal from honest people, but if we spot bandits or less honest folk then we turn them in and take what we can. It's not the best solution, but we do what we have to. Sometimes we'll even try to help out nearby towns and try to get some sort of compensation."

They finished through the line and sat at a table near the corner of the room. They ate their meal in silence since Ruby hadn't eaten anything in a while, so she devoured her meal with vigor.

 _Present day..._

Ruby seemed to still be shaken by telling her story so far, that Ren decied they take a break for a little bit. Everyone agreed, because how it's been affecting Ruby. After all Ren didn't want this to seem more like a debriefing then a friend being reunited with everyone.

 **That's it for now. I could have made this longer, but I didn't want it to drag on. I do have quite a bit in store with later chapters. I will be continuing on the past of Ruby, however that will not be the whole point of my story. I also wanted to clarify that when I started this it was before volume 4 of RWBY came out. That being said the charecters who were lost in volume 3 are gone. Pyrrha is dead, Ruby is gone, and Torchwich is still grimm chow. I might evolve as Volume 4 goes on, but I've undecided.**

 **That being said I have a few notes for you:**

 **Kid Nonexistant: I actually had all of this planned out down to the last detail. Parents, weapons, names, and back stories on all of them. I will release those as I go and try to provide some deeper conversation as well as bonding moments.**

 **Knight7572: For the time being Lilly does not have the silver eyes, and if decide to implament them, it will be in a vary drastic way.**

 **As always reviews are welcome but not necessary. I would like some input as to what you all think the rating should be at this point. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Have a good day everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Apologise to all I was taking some time to try and work an animating this fanfiction, but I ran into some bumps along the way and was held back for the time being. I will continue the story, but I will give a heads up when I start doing some animation for next time. Until then here is chapter 6.**

 **Chapter 6 An unexpected Ally**

Everyone left the room to relieve some tension. Neo and Emerald didn't think that they were exactly welcome in Ruby's life, so they decided to walk down the opposite hall. Qrow took notice of this and decided to follow them. They stopped when they entered the library, found a table to sit at, and stayed there silently for a while.

Emerald was the first to start the conversation "I know it's been a while, but after what we did do you think she'll really forgive us?"

Neo shrugged her shoulders with a worried look on her face. She pulled out her scroll, typed something and showed Emerald "Maybe she will. She was always the kindest and most forgiving of her team from what I could tell."

"That's true. Even though everyone here has accepted me after what happened, I still feel like they let me off too easy. I was pretty much the one who had Penny torn apart." Emerald put her head in her hands.

Neo nudged her showing her scroll once again "That's true, but after how many people I killed and almost killed I understand how you feel."

Qrow decided to make his presence known "You think just because of everything bad you two did then, means that Ruby won't forgive either of you?" he took a drink from his flask "You two still have a lot to learn. If she wasn't willing to hear your stories then she probably would've attacked you the moment she saw the both of you. It's not a hard concept, so quit being a couple of self loathing brats and talk to her, otherwise you mines well prepare for a fight."

Just then an alarm blared through the school grounds, and Qrow received a call from Yang.

"Uncle Qrow we need you and all available hunters to the front of the school immediately. There's a large group of Grimm, but they don't exactly look normal."

"Alright, I'm on my way." the call was ended and Qrow looked over to the other two in the room "We're needed at the front of the school, let's move."

 _Meanwhile at the main entrance….._

Everyone was standing defensively, weapons at the ready. The Grimm were walking slowly, almost as if they were welcome at Beacon. They looked like Beowulf, however they looked inverted. The bulk of their bodies were white, the claws and head were black, the red lines on their face were a light blue, and the eyes were a little darker blue.

Blake was the first to voice the worry in the group "I know they're Grimm, but what kind. They don't seem natural and could be even more dangerous."

"Who cares, let's smash em to bits!" Nora gripped her hammer and launched herself at the head Grimm. Yang followed and propelled herself using Ember Celica.

Ren shouted hastily "Nora!"

Nora didn't hear him and swung her hammer down and the lead Grimm started to swipe it's claws. Just before they clashed the Beowulf stopped and Nora's hammer was deflected. Yang stopped in her tracks and everyone froze. Black rose petals were trailing from where Ruby was standing with the women now standing in front of Nora, everyone was speechless.

Ruby spoke, but this time with power and authority "Everyone these aren't the Grimm you're use to seeing. I still have much to explain to what's happened to me. Just know that these creatures don't mean anyone here harm." She then turned around and looked the lead Grimm in the eyes. Surprising everyone even further was the fact that the Beowulf got back down on all fours and seemed calm.

The reaper turned to the creature and stroked it's head and whispered something to it. The whole pack followed behind Ruby as she walked back to the others with Nora at her side.

Nora wore a look of guilt on her face "Hey Ruby is there someway I can apologize to it?"

"I suppose you could scratch his head or behind his ear." Ruby finished with a smile.

Qrow looked over to the old enemies and gave them a warning look. Emerald sighed and thought of how to talk to Ruby. However Ruby also picked up on what was going on. "Emer-" Ruby was interrupted by, the sound of two airships. They made their way over the Grimm and took aim. "Clear the immediate area, or you will be endangering yourselves!"

Qrow looked up with a hard look on his face "Hasty kid."

"Uncle Qrow who is it?" Ruby looked worried.

"You remember General Ironwood? Well seems he had a kid, and he doesn't seem to have as rational thinking as Jimmy did. He's probably going to fire any second."

"Not if I can help it." Ruby looked at the airships and Qrow saw all emotion drain from her face and eyes. She pulled out her scroll and called the head ship the same voice answered "Ironwood here."

Ruby waved her hand at the ship "I know you can see me down here. I'll only say this once turn around and leave." She hung up and pulled out a black scythe that looked similar to Crescent Rose, but it was more sleek and not as bulky.

Yang steeped closer to Ruby "Ruby, what are you doing?" she didn't respond.

A voice from the ship once more "I will only say this once more, step aside we will not be responsible for your injuries!"

Ruby pulled her scroll out once more "Lieutenant is it? How many men do you have on board?"

"That's classified!" the line went dead.

Only Qrow heard Ruby whisper "I didn't want it to come to this yet."

The barrels on both ships were beginning to spin. Ruby took notice of the two guns on each ship. "Qrow, please stay back." her face still emotionless.

"Alright, but don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Ruby closed her eyes and focused her aura. Everyone saw a cloak of energy surrounding her, her eyes flashed open right as the first bullet fired, but before it hit a flash came from both ships. It seemed to happen at the speed of light, the guns dropped from the ships. Ruby had cut them from the ships.

For the final time Ruby pulled her scroll out a female voice answered "Winter here."

"It's Ruby Rose, you might want to visit Beacon shortly or things could get out of hand."

Ruby used her speed to climb on top of the lead ship. She pulled her weapon out and fired at the engine just enough to make it stall. She repeated the process on the other ship before it could get away. The pilots had to land, before they crashed. Ruby landed next to Qrow.

"You'll have a lot to answer for if this doesn't go your way." Qrow warned.

Ruby looked over at her uncle, emotionless she spoke "If anyone ever tries to hurt my loved ones it'll be a small price compared to what they'll answer for."

The men from the ships got out, guns at the ready, and angry. There were five of them including the Lieutenant. They made a V formation. Ruby frowned and the Beowulf stood behind her ready to jump at the men.

Ironwood was the first to speak "Do you have any idea the kind of damaged you caused to Atlas military equipment!?"

Ruby smirked "Oops must have slipped my mind."

"For destruction of military equipment and aiding the Grimm I place you under arrest." The group approached cautiously.

The Grimm were about to jump, but Ruby looked over at it and made it stop. The Reaper stepped forward and put her hands out to accept the handcuffs. A moment later everyone could hear the engine of another ship. The Lieutenant looked up at the flagship of the General which approached at max speed.

Winter could see from the cockpit and was confused, angry, and cautious. She had the pilot open the rear hatch and didn't wait for the landing and jumped out. The men saluted her "Ma'am we-" he was cut off by Winter.

Winter's eyes pierced the men "What do you think you're doing? Someone had better have an explanation!"

"Ma'am we were going to clear the area of the Grimm, but this girl refused to stand aside."

"Does it look like those Grimm are hurting anyone, and do you even realize this girl is both older and more powerful then you? Ironwood go wait in my ship." She said with disappointment.

"But Ma'am-" he was cut off once more.

"Disobey my order and you won't be able to argue with me again." She made it clear that she wasn't going to tolerate his behavior. He walked off with nothing more to say.

Winter looked at the remaining men "What were you four doing here?"

One of the men saluted "We received a call about a group of Grimm heading to the school and we responded. When we arrived something seemed different about the Grimm, but we were given the order to shoot."

"Vary well" she pulled out her sword and cut Ruby free "You four will report to me directly and I'll discuss that with you all later. You were given orders and followed them that is a remarkable display of obedience, however this incident is to remained classified."

They all saluted and shouted "Yes Ma'am!" and returned to the ship.

Winter looked over at Ruby "Care to explain why two of my ships are trashed?"

"Someone wanted to put my friends, family, and allies in danger." The scythe wielder didn't blink or waver.

"Vary well, but I will need more of an explanation then that." Winter relaxed a little.

"Ok, then you can sit and listen to my story then."

Everyone walked over to an outside seating area with trees providing shade. Everyone got settled in and Ruby continued her tale.

 _As the story continues…._

Ruby looked over at Althia as they continued around the hide out getting Ruby settled into a new room. It was a 12' by 12', but a space Ruby could call her own. She placed her clothes in a small chest, took in the sight of her new room, and sat down on the bedroll.

She looked at her host with a sad expression "I guess I lost my scroll and my weapon. With everything that's happened I'm grateful, but how can I contact my family?"

The brown haired girl sighed "We don't really have a way to get word out. You could try and write a letter, but couriers are busy as is. I'm sorry, but it's the best we have for now."

Ruby nodded, thanked her, and laid down to rest. As she slept though she had a nightmare reliving the agony and torment from her loss with Adam. Someone tried to wake her. Ruby on instinct, grabbed the persons arm, twisted it around them and pinned them into the wall.

"I'm so-sorry I d-didn't mean any harm." the stranger exclaimed.

Ruby realized what happened, and let go immediately and backed away. "Are you ok?"

The boy simply looked at the reaper in fear speechless. Just then Althia walked in the room, and from the looks of it knew what had happened.

"Jett, she doesn't mean any harm. Go relax ok." the boy simply nodded.

Ruby looked at her new friend "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do anything to him, I just.." she stopped and started to tear up.

The brown haired girl looked over at her "It's ok, you just went through some pretty serious stuff. It's normal for that kind of thing to happen. If I thought you were going to do something I wouldn't have let you in." She said smiling at Ruby. Just then there was a deep rumble and dirt fell from the ceiling

Althia looked out the door and saw people running frantically. She pulled one of them aside "What's going on?"

Through his pants he managed "It's …. the White Fang…. They found us! I'm joining the front defenses." and with that he was gone.

 **I do apologize as this chapter is a bit delayed by a lot. I'll try and get back on my normal pace. Hope you guys can forgive me, I just wanted to get a few opinions and somethings withing this chapter. Anyway everyone have an awesome day, love you all, and hope to hear back in the comments.**


	7. Author Note

**Author Note**

I will be re-writing this series and changing somethings and some of the names to fall in line with the lore. I've taken some time to think about it and I felt like I rushed a lot of things and didn't give enough character development. SO with that being said, I will be updating as best as I can without destroying the main plot.


End file.
